


Never Regret

by JeromeSankara



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Past Child Abuse, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeromeSankara/pseuds/JeromeSankara
Summary: A drunken night to forget the worries of every day life comes with consequences that are a little harder to explain than a hangover. It only gets more complicated when more lives get tangled up in the mix, including one that isn't even born yet. A vampire and hunter cannot love, cannot become a family... right?





	1. Until the Last Drop is Gone

What the hell was wrong with Kuran today... First he had mocked Yuuki for getting ran over by the other girls and now he was sulking in his damn office? The hunter wasn't all that happy either, though. After pushing his way past vampire after vampire, threatening a bullet through the head at Aidou, he now had to deal with the last vampire he ever wanted to see again...

Damn Kuran.

Stalking his way up the stairs, the sharpened amethyst eyes glared over to the mahogany doors that contained the pureblood he wished to destroy, though that wasn't unlike any other day, though. This time, he had an idea... And the bag slung over his shoulder would help him do that. Of course his hand was shoved into his jacket where he knew the handle of his gun was simply inches away from his fingers... Just in case he needed back up.

But once those doors had been opened, his amethyst eyes stared down at Kaname with poison. "I'm not here just to see your sorry ass, that's damn sure," he muttered as he stepped his way into the room without fear. But what the hell was he going to do... And what was in the bag? And why was he choosing now to make an attempt of Kaname's life, like he always did, that would end differently than the others.

If it were any other person, Kaname would have blown a hole in their body until they got the hint to leave him alone until he were ready to have company. But Kiryuu.. His actions had made the male slightly curious as to why he was here, though it was still quite rude of him to step freely into the room without warning. Emotionless eyes continued to follow the hunter until he halted in the middle of the room, only then did the pureblood allow his eyes to wonder to the bag propped up against the others shoulder. How curious, it wasn't often the hunter brought items with him when seeing the pureblood.

"Then enlighten me, why are you here? I will not ask you again, Kiryuu." This banter was growing on the pureblood's nerves, his day had been bad enough without seeing the hunter. Not to mention he had to work on issues he had ruined earlier this morning.

"I'm waiting"

When did Kaname ever greet him with a good mood... Then again, when was Zero ever in a good mood with anyone? His sharpened eyes glared daggers into Kaname as he saw the ruby eyes trail from him to the bag on his shoulder, only to make his hand tighten into the strap that held it to his shoulder, as if reluctant to let him see it at all. Zero wasn't about to tell Kaname until he decided that it was time... Then again, he needed to get this over with.

"...Yuuki told Cross about what happened this morning, and for some damn reason, he thought you might have enough emotion to be upset," Zero scoffed as he looked to the bag on his shoulder, then glared back to Kaname. The tension in the room was a little too tight for Zero to be completely happy with... But he would just have to deal with it. He slid the bag up from his shoulder and dares himself to move closer to Kaname, only starting towards the desk.

There he plopped the bag onto the table, and there was the sound of bottles hitting against the table. What the hell? "...he thought you would need this. A lot of it. And I have to make sure you drink enough of it." A disgusted look contorted on his face as he quickly took his step back, as if too disgusted by Kaname's scent to even be near him. Though soon he stepped back and leaned his broad shoulders to the wall, crossing his arms over his chest, giving more of a sign that he wasn't about to leave.

A curious eyebrow quirked at the invitation the hunter laid out before him. Perhaps he should see what exactly had been in that bag, the clinking of the glass was enough of a giveaway that the contents would not explode in the males face when he opened it up, and if it were Kaien that suggested it then perhaps it wouldn't hurt to see what hid beyond the confines of the soft cotton bag. Extending a pale hand forward, Kaname eventually slid the bag closer and pulled open the bag that lay before him. Though his face remained perfectly stoic, the pureblood's insides churned at what his eyes fell onto. There before him lay bottle upon bottle of potent alcohol, whiskey and bourbon, all the way to the more dangerous goods like tequila.

"You expect me to drink this? I do not need to mask my feelings with the likes of alcohol, Kiryuu. Please tell Kaien thanks but no thanks." Closing the bag quickly and pushing it away from him, Kaname glanced up towards the hunter that situated himself against the wall, Kaname frowned lightly. Why was he refusing to move, it was obvious Kaname would not let his self-control slip by in-taking such liquids.

And that was where Zero remained. He did not move from his spot on the wall as he stared down at Kaname, the flicked his gaze to the bottles, then back to Kaname. There had to be a way to get Kaname to drink them... Because Zero was neither moving nor speaking. And he didn't seem to be very likely to obey Kaname's wishes just because he had told him. Though his eyes did narrow a bit as he looked at Kaname, waiting for him to finally accept what he had been given.

There was no way in hell that Zero would be taking it back at all... And instead he remained on his 'perch' to watch over Kaname. It was rare that Zero really listened to what Kaien told him but this seemed to be a rare occasion.. Maybe. But he seemed set enough to not move even for a moment. Maybe it would be best to just humor the hunter just this once and drink a little bit... It wouldn't kill him after all.

And they all seemed to be more expensive and sophisticated, something Kaien would know that Kaname would much rather have. And it seemed to be harmless enough... Kaname is old enough to drink enough that he wouldn't get too drunk but also to help him cope with upsetting his precious Yuuki. So why not just try it once... And get Zero off his back.

The longer Kaname sat there and waited for the hunter leave, the more frustration built up within him. It wasn't long before he realized that the damned hunter would not leave his presence until he had gotten what he came here for, something the pureblood did not wish to do in the slightest. The very thought of ingesting alcohol was almost incomprehensible for him, to allow such a liquid to take hold of his emotions so easily.. But perhaps it was better than killing Zero from the irritation he could feel boiling up within his system. Tearing his eyes away from the male and back down to the rather large bag, Kaname once again reached forward and pulled out a bottle. Whiskey... Something that would not be completely terrible at this moment.

Pulling a small tray towards him that held several small glasses, Kaname poured two drinks of the brown liquid and darted his eyes over to the male against the wall. "If I have to drink, then I suggest you do too. Otherwise I'll destroy each bottle right now." It was only fair after all, who knows what information Kiryuu would get out of him once the alcohol loosened his tongue.

That quickly forced the young hunter to stiffen up, his eyes shooting down at Kaname in a moment and glaring down at him. This was for Kaname to drink, not him... And now Kaname was making ire that the hunter drank along with him. What the hell was he going to do about this? He couldn't just say no... Or Kaname would just get rid of the bottles...

Growling softly as he glared down at the pureblood, as if he hadn't already been doing so, the hunter soon started to lift himself up from his position and walked his way over to where the pureblood was sitting with the bottles all spread out before him. If he was going to drunk something then he might need to start slow.

"...fucking lucky I've had this shit before," Zero softy swore in a way that might even surprise Kaname to be so frustrated. And with that he soon swiped away the small shot and expertly took the drink as if it was a shot. He must have a hell lot of experience in drinking than he was about to spill out... There was a lot more to Zero than Kaname ever knew after all.

Such nasty comments always seemed to amuse the pureblood, after all no one but Zero Kiryuu dared to speak to him like this, it was a death sentence for all that tried. "I believe you are meant to thank someone who offers you a drink Kiryuu, correct?" Reaching his own hand forward to curl around the small glass, Kaname slowly brought the liquid to his lips and took a went down far smoother than he would have imagined, the faint burning sensation of the potent mix trailing down his throat slowly as he felt the liquid settle in the pit of his stomach. Of course it took him quite a while longer than Zero to finish his drink, but sure enough it had been gone within a few moments. Perhaps it wasn't such a bad idea to relax a little.

Though after pouring both males another slightly larger drink, Kaname couldn't help but look up at the male who had been in his company, slightly curious as to why he had gone along with watching him drink. "Tell me, how many of these do I need to take in order for you to be satisfied?"

"Enough," was the grunt that slipped from Zero's lips as he reached out and took the next shot from Kaname, though he wondered how many of those he really needed... Enough to make Kaname unconscious while hopefully not knocking himself out cold. He still had a job to so and that wasn't getting drunk with his enemy...

Though as he took the 'shot' and downed it quickly, he set it down and pushed it towards Kaname. "...keep going," he muttered, almost as if he was starting to fall into old habits. There was a reason to why he was drinking so easily when he really shouldn't be drinking at all yet... But instead he was refusing to say a word and instead pushed it a little closer to prompt his point.

"And I'm not thanking you for shit," he soon growled after Kaname as he waited for another round. Though he seemed to have moved his hand from his jacket... It meant that he would need to make sure Kaname did not feel danger while they were drinking. It would mean Kaname would have to trust him just enough until he just couldn't figure out just who he was talking to...

Kaname didn't plan to drink so much to the point of not realizing who was in front of him, but of course Zero wouldn't allow him to articulate such a thought as he shoved his glass at him once more. Perhaps if he gave him something with a little more strength, something that wasn't quite as forgiving as whiskey would be.

The pureblood would have to be careful of course, although he had been quite an age he had no experience in drinking profusely. It was something he would not allow himself to do as it was known for letting those subjects' morals and control to slip. But it was only Kiryuu with him now, the man he despised the most. Therefor he wasn't completely at risk with undoing each plan he had worked so hard at making.

Taking a different bottle from in front of him, Kaname poured the two a rather large shot of tequila. It was good stuff, the stronger type of brand. Hopefully it would be enough to ease Kiryuu into relaxing. The last thing he truly wished to do was spend his time with a scowling hunter who continued to glare at the elder vampire.

The stronger it was, the better to getting his goal. Because Zero soon took that drink away and brought it up to his lips and downed it as well. He was taking these shots like they were water... Though the tequila had a tougher time getting down. "...ugh, hate that crap," he muttered as he set the glass vain down and slid it a little closer to Kaname. He didn't seem to be waiting for Kaname to take his drink or not... Instead he was perfectly fine just drinking away. He hasn't even been drinking for a few months now, though it seemed like he couldn't dare to be away from it right now. He was relapsing maybe... Or maybe he just wanted the dry spell to be over. Swallowing down the remaining tequila from his throat, he soon looked around. If he was going to be here a while, then maybe he should sit...

"..Got a chair?" Zero asked, his voice not quite as rough but still intense. He wouldn't lose his edge just yet... Though he seemed to slowly be softening just a little bit. A few more drinks and he should be relaxed... The last thing he wanted to do right now is to be caught being relaxed when he was with Kaname. Who knows what would happen...

Downing his own drink with a slight scowl upon his face at the strength of it, Kaname glanced about the room before looking at the large couch that sat in the middle of the room. "Sit there, I'll bring everything over and sit with you." It wasn't exactly like Kaname to wish to sit with the other, but right now it seemed the liquids pooling in his stomach had started to do their both glasses and the arrangement of bottles in his arms, Kaname stood from his previous position and casually walked over towards the couch and seated himself next to the slightly more relaxed silverette. This closeness perhaps wasn't the best idea he had ever had, but the saying had been keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Pouring them yet another drink each, Kaname took the glass into his hands and started to sip away at the liquids. How unlike him, to be able to let go and do something so.. childish. He was well aware that this may have dire consequences but the alcohol also seemed to make the male not care as much as he should.

The enemies were much closer than they ever should have been able to stand... At this point, Zero would have shot out of his seat and snarled at Kaname, probably adding a hard scratch across the face if he had the chance. In fact, a fight should have started by the time he had handed Zero his next shot, which he quickly accepted. But as he downed that drink as well, Zero didn't seem to be quite satisfied...

These were weak drinks compared to what he wished, and as soon as Kaname started to delicately sip into his glass, he stood himself up from the couch. Muttering to himself something that might have sounded slurred, the hunter walked his way across the room and over to the alcohol. He hadn't stolen the good stuff just for it to be wasted... And so he soon took out a bottle of vodka, pure straight vodka, and walked himself back over. Picking up his cup, he almost stumbled back into his seat, his mind growing too fogged to realize what he was doing other than drinking. It was because that was about all he wanted right now... To drink. And he wouldn't let Kaname hog it all as he unscrewed the cap and tilted his head back, only to lightly pour in a mouthful of vodka straight into his mouth.

To say the pureblood was mildly surprised at what the hunter was doing was an understatement, he didn't think it wise that the hunter drink that whole bottle of vodka by himself. In fact if he were to get alcohol poisoning and die from it then Kaien would surely blame him for something like that. But for now he let him be, allowing the silver haired male to down his drinks. Kaname in the meantime had continued to drink three more shots of bourbon. Though it wasn't enough for him now, he needed more. Glancing sideways at the hunter, Kaname frowned. It wasn't polite not to share, especially since Kaname was the one who invited him to drink. Leaning over slightly so that half of his body was roughly pushed up against the other, Kaname reached out to grab hold of the vodka bottle.

"N-no, let me have some of that, Kiryuu..." Though he tried to glare desperately at the other as their faces stay inches apart, all he could really muster up was a faint narrowing of his eyes. Though the heady breath of the hunter continuously blowing in his face was slightly disorientating, Kaname tried to pull the bottle from the others hands.

Both were going to regret this in the morning. A lot more than either of them exactly knew. But they would soon find out as Zero drank more and more, sometimes doubling kanames shots as if it was a game of who could stay sober longest. He had completely forgotten of his plans for Kaname... To destroy and kill him when he was off guard, which was obviously now. But all Zero wanted right now was the rest of the vodka.

But soon Kaname started to complain to Zero that he wasn't sharing... And as he leaned over his body to grab the quarter empty bottle, while Zero was pulling it as far away as possible if course, he couldn't help but feel something... Feel the warmth press against his body, the surprisingly hard muscle that rubbed underneath the silly fabrics of his clothing... It felt... Tempting. It made Zero's thoughts vanish in his mind for a split moment, but it was all that they needed...

Because the rubies caught the amethysts and the opposite was just as true. The slight glare that they passed to each other was filled with constricting needs and desires, both momentarily focused on the drink but quickly changing. And as Zero froze in his position, he found he couldn't test his gaze away. And soon, his fingers loosened onto the neck of the bottle, before it slipped away...

Crash.

The sound if glass shattering and the alcohol quickly rushing its way onto the floor was ignored as the two only seemed to be focused on each other. And through the drunk haze their bodies were relying on, their glares began to soften though the heat did not. "...you can't have it, Kuran," zero attempted a growl but his voice had been reduced to a drunken slur. Though the next thing he did was something that he may never wish to remember and would refuse to pick up a glass of alcohol again... The hunter moved his face a little closer, and then hesitated. It was his last chance to come to his senses... But he did not. Instead he suddenly leaned into Kaname's own body and met their lips into a soft but heated kiss.

Oh, how They would regret this the next day when they came to their senses.


	2. Fluff Mode Activate - Boop!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little booze and a bed awaiting them - three guesses to what is about to happen. The first two guesses don't count. You all deserve a cookie for waiting for the next chapter and trusting me to deliver.

The pureblood king had no idea on what he was feeling, these conflicting emotions that bubbled up as he looked into the warm lavender pools before him. It was somewhat familiar, a sensation the male had buried away and though the key had been destroyed. But the more he stared at the male the harder these feelings were to ignore. And as the form started to lean closer, Kaname too moved in inch by inch, eventually allowing the two lips to crash together in a sweet but slightly messy kiss. The alcohol dismissing all rational thoughts in both males heads as that kiss got deeper and deeper.

In fact as moments trickled by at the two on the couch continued to kiss passionately, each battling for dominance against the other, Kaname seemingly won. Two bodies crashed own upon the couch, the pureblood's legs finding ground on either side of the others hips. Though they continued to kiss earnestly, nimble fingers finding purchase on the material beneath each others touch. Vampiric urges took over, mixing with the effects of alcohol as claws soon snapped away impatiently against each others clothing..

Just how far would this alcohol induced session last? This was already going too far... And it seemed that the more that the spilled vodka flowed over the floor, the more things were getting out of hand. But Zero wasn't about to go down so easily... at least he was refusing to get topped at this moment. Grunting softly as he slowly pushed his arms against Kaname's chest to roll him to the side, he soon found that it wasn't working...

So he tried hooking his leg across Kaname's hip, trying to roll him over and to allow Zero on top. But as soon as Kaname pushed his knees onto both sides of his hips, he found that he had no escape... Trying to fight back a groan, he only struggled against him for a few moments longer before the alcohol and the heated kiss soon soothed his efforts. Instead he arched his back enough to let their hot bodies press together, feeling the heat in Kaname's skin...

What the hell were they doing. Why was he doing this? These questions should be going through their heads at the moment, but the only thought Zero had was more. He wanted more of Kaname. And as his hands hooked themselves into the front of Kaname's bright white and untainted, for now, uniform, he knew that this fabric was just getting in the way...

_Riiiiip._

A rip rushed straight down the center of the uniform jacket, not even bothering to use the simple buttons. But his sharpened claws managed to clip into the vest as well, one less layer to go through... But as he allowed one hand to work on ridding the clothing from his chest, the other was starting to trail down Kaname's side, then adjusting his angle... Before a hard grab came into Kaname's crotch. Would he react? Kaname prided himself for his self control, but as he suspected earlier; he had none while under the influence of alcohol. The hand that had managed to grope him firmly did indeed bring out a reaction in the male, one he wouldn't have been entirely proud of if he were in his right state of mind.

Immediately the vampire let out a low throaty groan, thrusting his hips forward and into the palm of the other. He had been more aroused than he originally thought, only fueling his desire to make the hunter beneath him writhe in pure ecstasy. "Shh.." Although Zero hadn't made a sound, Kaname let those words pass through his lips as if reminding himself that there were others in the moon dorms that had excellent hearing. The last thing either of them would want was to be caught out in such an act, especially being so vulnerable with the enemy. Kaname's hands now having rid the hunters shirt, allowed his hands to slowly trail down the others chest, following down further and further until brushing above the hemline of the others trousers. From there he hooked a long finger beneath the band and snapped open the button that hid away the item of his desires..

A soft hiss that came from Zero's own lips was the only thing to counter Kaname's hushing. He refused to be silenced for no real reason... Especially for this... If he wanted to talk, he sure as fuck was going to talk. Feeling him thrust up into his hand only made a shiver rush its way down his spine, and a groan soon followed out. He wanted every bit of Kaname he could reach, all of that hot... thick... muscle... One muscle in particular. The layers of clothing peeled off between their bodies, most of them thrown off the side of the couch while others were simply lopsided on their bodies. But there was some more clothing to get through... Wiggling and squirming beneath the pureblood, it didn't take the hunter long to kick off his own pants all the while starting to pull down onto the loops of Kaname's pants.

And of course Kaname had damn underwear to get through... Though much to Kaname's enjoyment, Zero didn't seem to be bothered in not wearing underwear at all. It left his obvious arousal pressed against Kaname's stomach, all while the hunter was digging his way into Kaname's underwear. Grunting softly, his fingers soon searched and eventually found the hardened lump he desired. Though just as his fingertips started to trail over the hardened muscle, his vivid amethyst eyes suddenly opened and looked up at Kaname, a new flare of pure ecstasy flooding through him. He forced their lips apart just enough to let a couple ragged words slide through his lips.

"...B-bed. Now."

If Kaname hadn't been in such a drunken stupor, he would have punished the hunter for ordering him around like some common vampire. In fact, even though he had been overcome by the toxins running through his body, Kaname still let lout an aggravated grunt towards the male as he soon stood up from his previous position on the couch. Luckily for him the bed wasn't far away.. Kaname simply couldn't wait much longer.

Darting his hand forward so it gripped onto the males wrist, Kaname quickly yanked the other up and next to him as he made his way over to the bed.. But he felt something else as he did so.. As much as he despised the man he was currently holding onto, the pureblood felt a softness towards the other.. Something that wasn't completely foreign to the pureblood. Pulling open a door that had been attached to the room they had currently been in, Kaname walked in and pulled the other gently along with him as they stepped inside the dark and sensual bedroom of the pureblood's. The large four post bed awaited them in the center of the room, the black and crimson silken sheets curled over the bed in such elegance that it would almost be a pity to soil them.

But once again neither found the urge to care about such trivial things, the look in their eyes was apparent as soon as they spotted what awaited them.. And almost impatiently the two moved onto the bed, Kaname pushing the hunter down beneath him as a sign of dominance. Soft but passionate lips quickly crushed themselves over the others, silencing any protests the hunter wished to make about being in such a vulnerable position. But they were in Kaname's room and it was his time to do as he wished.

So without waiting further he allowed his hands to roam over the sculpted body beneath..

"W-watch it-" he tried to growl out before the passionate kiss continue. He could taste the alluring alcohol in Kaname's lips and breathe it in... The same thing that was causing all of this was the thing that Zero couldn't help but take in as much as he could. He almost wished he had grabbed a wine bottle before they went to the bedroom, but he would deal with it... 

His arms quickly wrapped tightly around Kaname's broad shoulders, pushing him tighter into his own hot body. He wanted to feel Kaname as much as he possibly could, even if that meant he would have to become an uke... Or at least the first time. Because if he had the chance, he would fuck Kaname like there was no tomorrow. Feeling those hands touch his body, though, was quickly starting to change his mind. Kaname knew what he was doing... And he wasn't about to stop him, though he soon started to curve his hands down into Kaname's spine. From there, he let one hand slowly draw his claws down, spilling blood while the other one curved down into the muscles, then drawing down to Kaname's stomach... Feeling tight muscles that his alcohol induced mind desired.

Of course Kaname's hands desired far more than just the outside of his body.. That's why after slowly running them over the defined muscles of his chest, down to his navel and around to his back, Kaname's hands began to move lower still, cupping around the firm cheeks as the pair still eagerly kissed. Even then he felt the need to take things far further..

Breaking the kiss and allowing both males to catch their breaths, Kaname settled for planting small but tender kissed across the hunters chest, occasionally brushing his fangs across the perked nipples, teasing him. All the while one hand dipped even lower down the others behind, cupping firmly before slipping between the confines of his cheeks, only to slip a single digit inside the tight walls..

A loud snarl came from Zero's lips as he felt Kaname push a finger inside of him, something that he hadn't been prepared to feel just yet... He had been about to kick Kaname straight in the member to get him off but Kaname was lucky enough to stiffen him up again with the passionate kiss. He immediately forgot his goal of kicking the life out of Kaname, probably a bit of his old self coming back for a moment, and soon regained his alcohol desires.

Slowly Zero let out a groan as he felt the combination of kisses, the fangs to his nipples, and the finger pushing itself deeper inside his body, though he didn't exactly appreciate not having Kaname wet his finger first... But hopefully the alcohol would make sure he wouldn't feel pain. Hopefully it wouldn't also dull all the other sensations he was after either...

As if learning from Kaname, he quickly grasped onto Kaname's cheek tightly, giving it a firm squeeze before sliding his hand down between Kaname's legs. It slid across his skin up to where it touched Kaname's 'package', where he started to quickly massage his hand into what was left as soft skin. He would make Kaname pay for starting already... He was happy with what they were doing now, Kaname preparing and kissing the others flesh while Kiryuu squirmed beneath him. But before he had really had a chance to speak, those cruel but surprisingly soft hands cupped his most sensitive spot and massaged away.

Allowing a loud gasp to leave his lips, Kaname quickly muffled his cry against the others shoulder blade, only getting his revenge by placing yet another finger into the male as he began to work quicker on prepping the rather feisty hunter.

He was easier to prep than the male originally would have suspected, the walls of the male adjusting to the movements sooner than usual. Though that may have been the alcohol clouding his senses. Regardless of that though, he continued with his task, the males mouth pressing against the hunters heated neck as he planted several love marks across the skin, ones which would surely stay there for days.

Doing his best to keep his male occupied, he had allowed his tongue to start stroking across the column of Kaname's throat, licking across and sometimes giving a nip or two. He attempted a love bite, but it seemed that no matter how hard he tried, the mark would start to heal, causing the hunter to curse now and then at his failure. But it would only make him try harder, sometimes spilling blood from time to time...

Though the next finger inside his body was met with Zero quickly arching his back and another startled hiss coming from his lips. He even panted softly as he felt the fingers stroking inside his body, and judging by the hard prodding into Kaname's stomach, it was arousing him to the point of boiling over already... "F-fuck..." he swore softly but in pure arousal, something he had never quite felt before.

Soon enough, Kaname was sure the hunter was ready for him. Pulling back with smoldering ruby eyes, Kaname looked into deep pools of lavender and smiled. "I want you. Now."

Between pants, Zero slowly smirked back at him and arched his back up to press his body seductively up to Kaname's. There he gave him a quick rub, pressing their swollen members together in a heated embrace. "...Fuck me, pureblood," he breathed out and soon gave a deep nip into Kaname's neck, fueling him onward.

That's all he needed to hear, and before those words had even finished spilling from the hunters lips, Kaname gripped hold of the hunters thighs and shifted him up into a more vulnerable position. "Oh, I plan too, Kiryuu." Letting that seductive purr pass through his lips, Kaname pulled himself into position and slowly inched his way forward. Feeling that hot body slide into his was something Zero had expected to be full of agony as the pureblood would savagely rip him apart... But instead of snarling out at Kaname, kicking him with all of his strength, the pureblood had instead eased his way in slowly and delicately, as if he was precious to him... Faintly confused though not about to complain, he couldn't help but sink his teeth in deeper as Kaname pushed himself in as far as he could.

He wouldn't lie to himself, this was immensely pleasurable to him, albeit he had never done this with a male before. As soon as every inch was seated inside the other, Kaname let out a throaty groan at the sensation. Zero took him wonderfully, as though he were made specifically for Kaname.. "A-ahhh.." The drunken moan poured through his lips loudly as soon as the male started to rock his hips slowly. Sure fingers gripped hold of the hunters waist as the pureblood brought Zero to him in strong but sure motions, pulling their bodies together in a slow but passionate moment of love making. This was far better than he ever expected..

Raven bangs hung down from the pureblood's eyes as he dipped his head with each thrust, partially covering his ruby glinted eyes as they sparkled at the equally as beautiful male.. none of this made sense, the conflicting emotions nor the way his heart felt with each touch of caress from the other. All that the pureblood knew was that at this moment, things were extremely pleasurable.

I was only going to become more pleasurable as Zero jerked slightly underneath Kaname, a surprised grunt coming from him. He had felt it... The movement as his swollen body rubbed against the precious nerves made his back arch suddenly, a soft hiss sliding from his lips as he hit that perfect spot. "...A-again," Zero commanded the pureblood as he braced himself for another hit, only to feel Kaname pull him up against his body, sinking deeper between his legs...

"A-aahh..." Zero gasped out, a drunken note to his own moan as he tilted his head back just slightly, pressing it back into the blankets of the bed. How could it have ever felt like this... So... passionate, so perfect... Much more than he could have ever dreamed... But soon the movements started to get a little swifter, though that mostly could have been Zero pushing his hips up against Kaname as much as he could. Groaning out as he made each push harder than the last, he quickly pulled his arms up around Kaname's shoulders, tightening them.

He wanted more of Kaname, more that he might not be willing to give... And as he pulled himself up a little more as the rhythmic beats continued, he managed to lean up and press his lips messily but passionately to Kaname's own. He refused to be just a body to be used... Zero wasn't the only one who strived for more, Kaname was hungry for it.. His body, his touches.. Everything the other hunter would willingly give him. And with each push the hunter gave against Kaname, the pureblood pushed back with equal force, rocking them back and forth in a swift and passionate movement.

Sweat sleeked bodies pushed against each other, gliding smoothly as their motions took on a slightly harsher and desperate rhythm. It was then that Kaname broke away from their kiss, his arms curling around the hunters hips as he gained more strength. Those hands were used to push to male down with such force it made Kaname cry out each time, each thrust making the hunter squirm..

"Z-Zeroo.." Breathless moans were forever passed through Kaname's lips the deeper and harder each thrust got, this passion was something far greater than either expected, each touch more powerful than initially welcomed. Biting onto his own lip as one particular thrust almost pulled him undone, Kaname seemingly made his own mouth bleed, a fang penetrating the delicate flesh beneath. It was only then that he felt the shift beneath him, it seemed that Zero had noticed the fresh wound..

Blood... The scent alone made Zero's body coil up slightly as if he was recoiling away from the scent, though only adding to the pressure between their bodies. His eyes turned a deep red and lust gushed into his gaze. He needed that blood, just as he needed as much of Kaname as he could get right now. A growl rumbled in his throat as his fangs grew underneath his lips, starting to softly slice into his bottom lip and allowing a soft bead of ruby red to run down.

Things were going to get wild..

And they started as Zero suddenly pushed himself up, rocking himself onto his own knees and grabbing hard onto Kaname's shoulders. As the movement carried them, they soon found themselves with Kaname laying flat on his back, though with himself even deeper inside Kaname than before. That alone made the hunter moan out, his breath already brushing against Kaname's lips. Though as Zero positioned his hips to force Kaname in as deep as he could, he couldn't help but suddenly lean in and bite down into Kaname's bottom lip.

It could easily be the start of things falling off the edge as Kaname would feel hard claws digging into his shoulders. At the same time Zero was lifting his hips and pushing them back down, riding Kaname as he wished. Things were moving swiftly. And as Zero started to suck the blood from his bottom lip, it seemed like his claws were only digging deeper... Such was the instincts of a vampire. But what Kaname didn't expect was the sudden onslaught of pleasure, the way the male above him pushed down with such force that it left Kaname arching and moaning out in complete bliss. Of course it didn't help that Kaname bucked up into the other with each downward push.

Arching his neck to enable the hunter to drink a little more freely, Kaname's own claws pushed down into the others waist, bedding themselves in as he moved them to assist in each thrust.

Raven hair sprawled out freely behind him as the pureblood's head lay to the side, crying out in bliss with each motion the other made. Their movements had a hot and heavy rhythm to it, a certain rhythm that would make one cry out making the other repeat what they did to ensure that very pleasure again. For something that started out as a few drinks the usually hostile males seemed to be crying out each others names a lot in this situation.

"H-harder...!" Zero would hiss against Kaname's neck as he would ram his hips down onto Kaname's, even as blood was running down the inside of his thighs and against Kaname's pale skin. Things were getting a little more heated than either were prepared for... But neither were about to stop either, even as blood trailed down from where Kaname cut into his hips.

It wasn't like Kaname wasn't losing blood either, though. And as he drank more and more, he suddenly felt a piercing tightness into his abdomen, something he had never felt before in his life. He grunted softly in his discomfort and bit his teeth deeper into his neck. He didn't want to complain... But with every thrust, it was only making things that much more complicated and painful. His hardened member was swelling hard to Kaname's stomach, rubbing a little uncomfortably...

Why was this happening now? Confused and a little timid about it, he tried to ignore it as much as he could even though Kaname would already see his problem or at least have a good guess, especially as soft liquid started to wet against Kaname's stomach, timidly and barely able to pass through but it would soon be followed by more... Feeling that liquid definitely gave Kaname an idea on what that little bit of squirming was for, in fact it fuelled the pureblood to follow the hunters instructions and take him as hard as he could without taring him apart. At the same time though one hand freed itself from the others flesh, creeping in between their bodies to grasp hold of that firm but weeping member.

And with precise timing Kaname began to stroke and fist the hardened flesh in time with his own thrusts, wanting to undo the one riding him as quickly as possible. After all it wasn't long before he would soon feel his own release, what better way than to finish it than with the one you were having sex with? Or so his drunken mind told him. That would be true if it were with someone you loved, but he was with Kiryuu.. His mind had yet to let that fact sink in as the two continued to writhe around on the bed, bucking and pushing, biting and nipping.. Even the amount of sound that left their lips was more than enough to last a lifetime.

It might be the right way to end sex with the person you love, but with a one night stand that would hopefully be forgotten by morning? It seemed rather that it was just going to be lucky if they even fall asleep together, if they don't find their drunken way away from each other once this was over. Zero might just end up jumping out the window then curling up in the woods to sleep it off... If he doesn't break his neck that is.

The strokes and fisting only made Zero's back arch suddenly as he let out a hiss. Kaname must have done this before... It seemed to easy for Kaname to get what he wanted, though he wasn't sure what it was. It only made the discomfort increase, to the point that it would all spill over within moments... But it took only a little bit more prompting before it finally did.

The first sign was the sudden stiffening of his body as a powerful urge overcame him. The second was the loud groan of Kaname's name, powerful though absolutely sensual. The last was the warmth that erupted from Zero's body as his body trembled faintly beneath Kaname's touch, as if unable to stop himself from expelling everything that he had...

Of course Kaname was going off of pure instinct, imaging if it were himself in the same position as the hunter and what he would want most.. And as if his gamble paid off right, Zero exploded right into his hand and against his chest. But surprisingly enough none of that disgusted him, in fact it fuelled his need for release.

Bucking his hips up at an increasing pace as Zero emptied himself against the pureblood, as soon as that loud but seductive groan reached his ears, Kaname too cried out the others name just as he thrusted one last time. Spilling himself into the hunters confines, Kaname continued to buck and groan until he finally fell upon the bed.

Pants immediately left the purebloods lips as the two collapsed back onto the bed, still loosely joined as the hunter continue to stay laying upon him. He was exhausted, his drunken mind tempted him to pass out now, not caring about the consequences that would surely await him in the morning.

...That was... different.

The rush that filled him when he felt the pureblood suddenly gush into his body, filling him from head to toe in heat that refused to ebb right away... But then it seemed to ebb too soon, and it was all over. They were left panting and trying to calm their still excited bodies, even though both seemed to be too exhausted to do anything about their excitement. Even as Zero knew that he was not fully free from Kaname's body, a part of him didn't want to be...

Vivid amethyst eyes looked up into the rubies as they panted, locking them in a powerful gaze. They probably wouldn't be able to go for another round, as if either of them were about to try... Instead, both laid there, almost lifeless but still in each other's arms. So now what did they do? Just lay on top of each other until they finally give up and roll off?

Well... Zero's drunken mind had something else in mind. And as he stared into the rubies, the more he wanted to put it into action. So soon the hunter leaned forward and pressed his swollen lips against Kaname's slightly bloody and swollen ones. Kaname was all too willing to comply with the touching of their lips, his head only moving forward to eagerly greet the others in a passionate but slow kiss. It was working his body up slightly, the sensual way the other trailed his tongue over Kanames fangs, all before plunging deeply into the purebloods mouth. Zero just wanted as much of Kaname as he could... and he would make sure that he wasn't just a cheap fuck. He would make sure Kaname would never forget this.

Because his hand was starting to slide onto Kaname's side, curving and trailing before resting onto the side of his upper thigh, just underneath his cheek... Before his claws started to carve.

Kaname gave a quick jolt at the pain that made its way onto his thigh, a sharp scraping as Zero started to make a mark into his flesh. Without breaking the kiss the male quickly moved his own hand down to grab hold of the hunters, grabbing onto the hand as it carved. In an attempt to stop him though one of Kaname's claws had knicked into the flesh of the hunters palm, spilling a little blood in the process.

As if sensing what he had done he immediately let go, only to open his eyes and move his mouth away from the others a little. "W-what are you doing..?" Pressing a kiss against the others just quickly to ensure he knew there was no anger in the pureblood's feelings, Kaname eagerly awaited a reply...

A few beads of crimson hung on the edge of the cut, a little deeper than Zero had expected but he had surprised Kaname after all... Though he didn't stop with the kiss even with his fingertips being wet with Kaname's blood. The smell of his blood was intoxicating, especially for a Level D... But to know that he was the one spilling the blood that made it even better, that no one else would dare to.

Amethyst eyes opened up just faintly as he looked back at him. Their lips separated just slightly to let him breathe out a few words, even though a strain of saliva still attached their lips. "You won't ever forget me this way... about this... and no one else would take you. You're mine now," Zero sluggishly said back at Kaname, a slight smirk starting to cross his face until he quickly came back into the kiss.

Still while refusing to budge off of Kaname's hips, he slid his hand free from Kaname's grip enough to let his hand drop down to Kaname's thigh. From there he needed to just add a couple more cuts... Soon his claws started to get to work into his thigh again, making smooth, tactful strokes as he cut along the cuts that he had already created... But soon two letters were carved inside.

ZK. And just to make sure Kaname wouldn't bleed out, the hunter delicately rested his palm against Kaname's wound to put a bit of pressure against it.

That perhaps wasn't the best thing for the hunter to do, that kiss had been wonderful until the pureblood felt that hand press against his open wound.. in fact he had been about to remind Zero that no one had in fact taken him, he was the seme. That was all cut short at the contact that quickly followed.

It was as though a surge of electricity had passed through him, the point straight where that cut had been. A loud gasp broke through his lips as he felt that surge, the kiss breaking immediately. But it didn't take long before the feeling passed, leaving the male in a daze. It didn't hurt, in fact it was quite a pleasing sensation. Wide ruby eyes glanced up at the male that had still been seated upon him, wondering if he was the only one to feel that happen..

The hunter had in fact stiffened up at the same moment, cringing at the sudden sensation that had taken him by surprise and his hand had instantly snapped away. The electricity that had shot throughout his entire body felt like it was about to burn through him and it left a slight ache, especially in his torso... But as it traveled its way up to his head, it suddenly vanished.

Sucking in a deep breath at the sudden sensation, his dazed eyes looked back at the pureblood that he still rested on, only to see him looking straight back... He must have felt it too. Swallowing a little hard, the hunter soon realized he was still sitting himself on Kaname's hips, with part of him still inside him. He needed to get off before he got stiffened up and wouldn't be able to move...

Wincing slightly, the hunter delicately slid himself back on Kaname's hips, even though the alcohol was good in numbing most of the pain from dismounting him. Though soon enough, the hunter slipped his way onto his side beside Kaname, not yet ready to sleep... There was a suspicion that all of this was going to be ruined by tomorrow anyway. Letting out a muffled half satisfied gasp as the other slid off of him, Kaname turned his head to the side and looked at the other. He didn't seem like he wanted to leave any time soon. So without even thinking about the consequences the next day would bring, Kaname gripped the edge of the thick blanket and pulled it over their bodies.

Turning onto his side a little more comfortably, the pureblood continued to wonder what that feeling had been, why that spark had ran through their bodies like lightning but immediately vanished not long after. If he remembered any of this then he would surely look it up tomorrow.

"Thanks for coming over and spending time with me tonight, Zero.." Dropping the last name pretenses, Kaname happily pressed his lips to the others shoulder, giving that last bout of affection before the male wearily closed his eyes, wishing to sleep if he could.

Spending time with him? "I'll do it all again if you want me to, Kaname..." he sighed softly as he let himself fall into Kaname's warm and comforting body, letting himself partially lay onto Kaname's body as they started to settle in for the night. He had never experienced this feeling for someone, to not want to tear them apart for even touching their bodies... That could be from the fact that they both were still very drunk but it would be seen in the morning if they were willing to stay this way.

The amethysts fluttered for a moment as they carefully watched Kaname close his eyes in an attempt to sleep before he quickly returned the favor, leaning up and delicately kissing Kaname's cheek. And from there, he slowly slid himself against Kaname's equally naked body, tangling their leg a little bit as if to make sure they would not separate... And the finishing touch was as Zero reached across the top of the blankets and intertwined their fingers, each holding the other's hand.

Somehow Kaname had made him feel special, something that he had not felt in a very long time... Like he meant something to someone, unlike how he had been feeling for more than four miserable years. That alone was a debt that Zero felt he needed to repay to Kaname... Maybe he could start now as he delicately rested his forehead against Kaname's, winding his arm beneath the blankets around Kaname's chest to keep them close. From there, he let his eyes flutter closed, allowing sleep to swamp over his body and overtake him...


	3. Morning Awareness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hangovers a plenty, and just enough stickiness in the sheets to forbid lying.

Harsh rays of sun glinted mercilessly through the open window in the largest room of the moon dorms, each ray shining upon the occupants in the large four-post bed without any restraints. Though the sole occupant had been unaware that he was not alone, enjoying his moment in the comfortable bed. The weight across his chest and the hand within his own had been something his mind had masked, ensuring the male would not wake up to such a feeling. Even the faint breath that brushed across his face had been forgotten for the moment.

But what he did wake up to were those harsh rays shining upon him, he had been sure that he would have closed the curtains last night, it was a ritual he performed daily without fail. Kaname Kuran was not one to forget anything, in fact it was quite unheard of. But it seemed that he had forgotten a lot of things last night..

Without opening his ruby eyes, Kaname attempted to stretch his legs, only getting the feeling that they were dead, as though something had been laying across him all night. That's when he had remembered the drinking last night, perhaps this was part of the after effects, though if it were that and the slight pounding of his head then that would be completely acceptable to the male, what was some lost feeling for forgetting all of your troubles?

Settling for that fact, Kaname soon started to flex his hands and arms, but that too seemed to be impossible. With a faint frown crossing over the males face, Kaname tried once more to move his fingers and arms.

It was then that his mind had started to click the facts in to place. Being slightly hung over only proved that his brain had yet to be functioning at full capacity. His right hand had been full of a soft substance, something resembling hair, the other slightly harder, something like.. Hands. And as though that clicked into place, it hadn't been long before he felt to soft brush of air against his face, the breathing of another person.

He wasn't alone.

Hesitantly the male began to creak open his eyes, wincing momentarily at the blinding light that flocked his vision. Half blocked out by a solid mass, a head.. Allowing his eyes to focus on what he could see, that mass soon started too change, to form into something that was strangely familiar.

Strands of silver tufts were fanned out in front of his face, blowing about with the faint breaths by both occupants on the large bed. On further inspection, Kaname looked down lower. Two toned torsos slightly pressed up against each other in an embrace far too intimate than anything he was expecting. And only then did he realize why his legs couldn't move, they were tangled up with the other males. His hands too had been wound tightly with the others, holding it up above their heads as the males arm rested against Kaname's chest.

It was also then that he had realized that neither were wearing any clothes at all, making it painfully obvious as to what had happened the night before. Clearly the alcohol had effected him far more than originally planned.

But one question remained. Who was it?

Glancing further down at the body entwined with his own, Kaname's sharp eyes soon narrowed down onto the slender neck, his body jolting slightly as he spotted something he most certainly did not wish to see. A hunters mark.

He was sharing a bed with none other than Zero Kiryuu...

For once in his life Kaname didn't know what to do, he had sat there for the last several moments simply contemplating in his next moves, trying his best to ignore how intimately he and Kiryuu were intertwined. But it proved to be impossible. Instead the pureblood stared ahead, trying to comprehend how they would even get into such a compromising situation, how enemies would end up bedding each other..

But he could not dwell for long, soft movements started do stir beneath him, as if trying to move as Kaname had earlier. He lay still, ensuring that the hunter came to this conclusion on his own, it was crucial that he did so, Kaname did not want to be the one to tell him.. In fact the pureblood had tried to escape thus situation multiple times as the hunter slept, only for him to tighten his legs or hand around his own.

The hunter opened one eye just partially at first, only for the light to burn and quickly make him shut it again with a flinch. Then again he decided to try again... This time he did both eyes and refused to flinch away from the light. Instead he started to see colors even as his head pounded worse. There were dark colors, light colors... Then there were two rubies. They were staring at him... And with a flash of cold like ice water being dumped over his body, he realized that they were eyes.

...Kuran's eyes.

"...fuck, it wasn't a dream."

"If only it were... I would kindly ask you remove your legs from my own so I can move" ..This was awkward to say the least, neither truly knowing what to say or to admit what had happened between them. The hangover too had a large impact on their behavior. Neither wanting to yell or gauge the others eyes out merely because the noise would prove to be too bothersome. Both voices were hushed if not turned into an awkward grunt, and each movement of their tired muscles screamed at them to remain still, yet the pureblood refused.

Letting his fingers slide out of the silver hair and his fingers to unwind from the hunters, Kaname waited for his legs to be freed, enabling him to finally scurry from the others embrace. Of course he would have to be careful as to what his body exposed, he was still naked after all. But one was already beginning to pull pieces together through the awkward silence of the room, and the revelation left him... well...

...Ho. Ly. Shit. They fucked.

That was the first conclusion that came to Zero's fogged head as he found himself staring at the way that their bodies were pushed against each other, their hands intertwined and refusing to be freed. They looked like... Well, a couple. How on earth could this have possibly happened... Just because they had a drink or two, did that really mean they were that fucked in the head to... fuck? These thoughts alone were making his head pound harder, and he tried to scold himself for having so much to drink.. This was about as far from his plans that he could have ever thought.

The thoughts had been drilling into his head too hard for him to realize that Kaname was talking to him right away. Instead it took a slight movement from Kaname to bring him back to their horrid reality and to the fact that their bodies were very much still intertwined. Actually, he could feel Kaname's heated body against his, feeling his hips press against Zero's, and then feel the softness of his...

...fuck, what the hell was he thinking about now.

Shaking away the thoughts as fast as they approached, the hunter wasted no time to untying the knot their legs had formed, soon pulling them free and managing to create some space between them. But the coldness of the bed where he shifted into almost made him ache, as if he longed for the warmth once again... But that was the hangover speaking. Not him. He refused to think about that.

"...You get out first," Zero awkwardly grunted and forced himself to move his gaze away, instead staring at the curtains of the bed. He seemed to be quite clear about covering up his body with the blankets to make sure Kaname did not see more of him than he already had...

Kaname, though, was refusing to think of such things, nothing happened. They merely fell asleep in the bed and got too hot, resulting in their lack of clothes and the closeness of their bodies. It was a ridiculous excuse of course, but the pureblood's mind would not allow the truth to even pop into his head. That was until the warmth that had been encircling had suddenly gone, resulting in a yearning he could not quite understand.

He didn't particularly want to be the first to get out of bed, to expose his body freely in front of the other male. But he had no choice, neither of them wished to stay in the bed any longer than necessary. Drawing in a deep breath, Kaname eventually slid himself up into a more comfortable position before sliding himself out of the bed. The silk sheets slipping off of his exposed body as the male stepped onto the carpeted floor. And that's how he stood, stark naked in the blinding light, each little ray licking at his skin warmly.

To say that Zero didn't let his eyes dart to Kaname for just a second was... A lie. Maybe it was the way that the vampire got to his feet or just that he was now alone in the bed, but no matter what the real reason was, he couldn't control his eyes sliding over and gaze over Kaname's body... The way the sun shined against some still wet muscles, his dark hair now glowing a slight chocolate hint... How the muscles in his back curved down to his supple, firm...

Fuck he was doing it again.

Embarrassed and upset at himself for having a pathetic temptation like that, the hunter curled his body away from Kaname and instead worked on sitting himself up. His body was slow to obey him as he started to work his way up to a sitting position, all while dragging the blanket up over his shoulders. Though the moment that he had rocked himself onto his rear to sit up was the moment that he realized just exactly what had gone on that night, as if there was doubt to begin with.

A sharp pain rushed into him as he sat, causing him to wince as he felt that burn. It was surprising but also disappointing at the same time, knowing that Kaname had indeed topped him... At least Zero had the comfort of knowing it would never happen again. Biting into the inside of his cheek to keep from voicing his sudden pain, he started to work his way up to his feet. That burn was riding on each of his muscles, some he didn't think he had ever used before... But he knew better than to complain, even as he had to bite a little harder as he worked to wrap the blanket protectively around his naked body. He didn't need Kaname to feel any better about topping him than he already would...

Without sparing a glance back at the hunter, Kaname pulled two robes from his wardrobe and placed one on himself and tossed one over onto the bed. They were expensive material, one in which hugged the males form quite nicely, emphasizing each of his tones muscles.

"Put that on. I.. Don't know where our clothes have gone" Yet another fact that only pointed to them having had sex the night before.. Kaname though would not voice that opinion to Zero, things were awkward enough as it was now.

Kaname didn't seem to be acknowledging what had happened at all even when he had passed him a robe. He was trying to forget this had ever happened already? Narrowing his fogged amethyst eyes, the hunter couldn't help but let out a soft hiss. "...destroyed. Are you happy now?" Zero sharply retorted a little harder than he had anticipated as he quickly pulled the robe out of Kaname's awaiting hand. He was waiting for Kaname to start gloating, even as Zero's cheeks burned hot with shame that he ever let this happen...

That gloat never came. In fact Kaname had decided that none of this had ever happened. Regardless of how childish that would be, he just did not wish to face the fact that the pair had been intimate. Zero on the other hand seemed to have already made his mind up as to what had happened between them, that much was certain by the red tinge coloring the males alabaster face.

Dropping his hand to his side once the other snatched the robe off of him, Kaname eyed the male from the side. There had still been faint marks against his collar bone and lower neck. Kaname would not liked to have guessed just how low those marks had gone.. The fact that he was allowing some of this information to process into his mind about what had actually happened surprised him.

Things were going to get awkward.

"Happy? No. I do not enjoy ruining expensive clothing" Though he refused to mention that the hunter may have been the one to have ruined his clothing and vice versa. Or the fact that their clothes had definitely not been in this room, only meaning they had gotten naked somewhere else and decided to use the bedroom afterwards.

Taking a step forward to close the blinds from the harsh suns rays, a fragment of memory slithered its way to the pureblood's mind, a low and sensual moan calling out his name in the dark of the night. Passionate but rough kisses littering over his skin... Faltering in his step as the males cheeks soon colored their own shade of red, he quickly turned to the silverette with an unreadable expression.. But Zero couldn't believe it. Kaname was choosing to forget that this had ever happened. What, this was just going to be swept under the rug and forgotten about? Or would Kaname stay quiet long enough to get Zero out of the room, then go blab to all the vampires about how he had raped the hunter and made him beg for mercy... And even if he didn't remember many details, if any at all, he at least knew that it wouldn't have dared ended like that. Not while he was still breathing...

"I think its best I leave you to change. Clothes can be found in the wardrobe" Turning back and striding out the door, Kaname made his way back into his study. He really had no where else to go right now, but he certainly didn't wish to be there whilst the other changed.. Without glancing towards his couch, Kaname sat down at his desk and placed a palm over his face, trying to keep the intimate memories from returning to him...

"...I don't need your damn clothes." Zero's growl was unusually bitter as he tied the knot to keep the robe closed, a little uncomfortable with how snug the robe fitted his body. That stupid fabric was going to leave a rash... He hated fancy clothing, though he also knew that what bothered him the most was the fact that his clothing would be soaked with the scent of Kaname, something he wanted to stay away from as much as he could...

Keeping his gaze away from Kaname, he stared at the window instead that was placed into Kaname's room, wondering if he would be able to keep away from the eyes of others if he would slip out there... It was already obviously into the school day for the day class, and the vampires would all be asleep... If he was going to get out of here, he needed to do it now. Trying to hold back a retort at Kaname to spout off a few last words, he instead waited for the door to close behind him.

Now he could get the hell out of this place and get back into his own bed... and forget that this ever happened.

In a quick movement, even though soon proving rather painful, the hunter stepped over to the window and did his best to unlock it and start to slowly pull it open. If he could just get out of here and get across the bridge without being seen, then he shouldn't have any trouble from Kuran... If the pureblood dared to follow him, Zero would be sure to put a bullet straight into his head, and thus this secret will never have the chance of being discovered.

All the hunter did was pass a glance to the now disorganized and chaotic room that they had been sure to demolish in their drunken stupor, he spat a curse that no one would probably hear before hurdling himself off the edge, less than gracefully landing in a shrub beneath, cursing again, before stumbling off to find a dark corner to stuff his head into and shake off this awful hangover.

* * *

It had been two hours since the males last encounter with the hunter, having awkwardly allowed Kiryuu to flee without so much as an argument or confrontation as to what had happened between them the night before. As much as Kaname had tried to deny such things when he woke up, it was now impossible to tell himself otherwise, the images that flocked his mind ensured that.

After changing the sheets of his bed and stripping off the clothes that still stunk strongly of that damned hunter, Kaname had lounged on his bed for quite some time, trying to think of what he could possibly do, how he could possibly act around the male knowing what had happened. Better yet, would he tell Yuuki about what they had done? Could he possibly lie and say that the pureblood raped him?

With a frustrated growl, Kaname slid himself from the bed and strode his way towards the bathroom. He still stunk of hunter, and with having to leave in another hour for cross over, Kaname needed to rid himself of such a strong stench.

Leaning his slender and naked form forward to turn on the water, Kaname quickly stepped under the warm and welcoming water, allowing the comfort to seep into his very pores.. Relaxing him. Shifting a little under the flowing water, the pureblood couldn't help but wince at a slight sting on his upper thigh.

That wasn't a usual sensation the male felt, in fact feeling pain was something he rarely felt. Any wounds he would receive were healed seconds after he had received them.

Turning off the running water and stepping out onto the cool tiles, Kaname quickly stepped over to his full length mirror. Eyes soon raked over his naked form, searching for what could have caused such a feeling against his thigh. And sure enough, a small mark had been engraved into his alabaster flesh. On closer inspection, those little scratches formed into letters...

ZK

Shocked eyes continued to stare at that little mark for what seemed like an eternity, hands soon moving down to brush against the small mark. But as soon as contact was made, Kaname's body jolted as though it had been hit by lightening. A memory flocked into his mind, of claws having cut into his skin, alcohol heavy mutters of desire, and then that contact... The sudden wave of heat and electricity...

Aggravation flooded the male at seeing that mark. Not only did Kiryuu trick him into drinking, but he marked his skin in such an intimate area? Making his way back into the bedroom and pulling on his uniform, Kaname Kuran briskly walked out of his room and into the halls. He was going to confront that damned bastard before the cross over, to give him a piece of his mind.


	4. Mark of Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 'conversation' that doesn't go according to plan, but isn't that the best part?

_Creeeeeeek..._

The two gates parted open without hesitation, and there was only one man to greet him. The Night Classes had begun an hour ago, and Kaname had stayed behind, giving off the excuse of needing to research. Instead, he knew that the hunter would not allow this to go without accusations, as they both had been much too hungover to even think of raising their voices. It was the only reason Kaname could suspect that the hunter stood alone just outside the gates. 

Sharpened amethyst eyes glared into the crimsons as the lone vampire stood outside, but his stomach couldn't help but roll and churn. The look on his face told Zero that he must be trying to cover his tracks... A vampire must have heard them, or smelled the scent of their blood, something. And now he would kill the hunter for letting that happen. But Zero wasn't about to go down without a fight.

"...What the hell do you want," Zero growled suddenly as he saw the pureblood start to approach him, anger in his voice. He couldn't describe the brimming fury that was building and had been digging into him for the last couple of hours... It had morphed from the shower, trying to clean out the painful scratches into his sides and bandage them, knowing that they more than likely scar into him... When he had been forced to stare at the mirror, knowing that Kaname had touched his body...

It left shudders through is body, especially when he had started to remember just what had happened throughout the night, how he had _enjoyed_ it. All those memories had been poking their way through bit by bit, and even though he couldn't recollect the entire night, he had enough to piece together their act of alcohol-fueled fucking. Because that's all that it was. It wasn't hard to see that neither of them had the company of a woman, or even a man, for a while. It was just a fuck. So now Zero couldn't help but wonder just why Kaname hadn't already forgotten about the action and sweep it away like all the other dark secrets he held.

Being here was too public, though. Anyone could look down from a window and spot the two conversing as if they were closely acquainted. Not wanting that in the slightest, Kaname instead deterred off the path and walked his way into the forest, knowing that the hunter would follow. And sure enough that ominous aura could be felt from behind him, the waves of aggression practically rubbing off against the vampires back.

For a moment he thought it unwise to turn his back on the hunter, to allow himself to be vulnerable whilst the male was so aggravated. But Kaname was strong, if the hunter would try to attack him then Kaname would easily evade such an attack, or merely heal up from the wound the other had inflicted. After walking deeply into the forest surrounding the school, Kaname turned with narrowed eyes at the hunter, allowing part of his own anger to bubble into his aura. He could have easily forgotten all of this, to never think about it again if it weren't for that marking.

And the fact that it hadn't healed was the icing on top of the cake, Kiryuu would have used some sort of hunters spell to stop that mark from healing, and Kaname wanted to know what..

"You..." Pinching the bridge of his nose to stop the aggravation from seeping into his voice, Kaname took a deep breath in and forced himself to speak. "You marked my flesh in a very intimate spot. It has yet to heal and I want to know what you have done to make such a mark to stay permanently engraved into my flesh, Kiryuu."

The mark...?

The aggression that poured out of Kaname's pores was enough to try to rake a chill down his spine, but he instead felt fury pushing into him instead. What right did Kaname have to be upset. He hadn't been the one that had been tricked into going to bed with the pureblood, with his mortal enemy... With the creature that he sought to destroy, not to bed.

A growl slid from his fanged lips as he stared back at Kaname as he started to speak, though he forced himself to lean back against a sturdy oak and cross his arms across his chest. He just needed to keep his arms glued to his side, not to let them itch for his gun in an attempt to kill him... Because that sensation was starting to plot its way into Zero's head right now.

"...What mark. You clawed me, how do I know that you're not making shit up," Zero growled, not bothering to keep his aggression under control. His head was still pounding, all he wanted to do was drown himself in aspirin and sleep. But he needed to get this done and over with, to throw a punch or two if it finally came to that. He didn't want to remain silent and let Kaname think that he had won and that it would be perfectly fine to do this again.

"Go complain to your blood suckers, not to me," Zero soon added as he started to shift his way off of the tree, pressing his hand to the tree as he shifted up. That slice in his palm was tightly bandaged up right now, though Zero knew nothing about just why he had been sliced there. If Kaname remembered anything about that mark, though, he might remember the sudden jolt that rushed through both of their bodies when Zero had touched it...

But he wasn't about to give Kaname the opportunity to pin a mark onto him. Throwing back another hard glare, the hunter soon turned his head back to the way he came and started to stalk off in his attempt to abandon the conversation. None of this was important enough to him to warrant a sit down conversation, and he had patrols to attend to...

A soft hiss slipped through his lips as Zero started to walk away. There would be no way that the pureblood would allow him to get off so easily without so much as an explanation as to what he had done to his flesh. So as the male started to step his way forward, Kaname too darted towards the other male, gripping hold of Kiryuu's wrist.

What he didn't expect was the surge of heat that soon flowed through both of their bodies, straight to the pit of their stomachs, stirring up feelings that they certainly had not wanted to feel at this moment, especially after last night.

Faltering in his step, Kaname let out a small muffled gasp, attempting to regain his sense of composure. He didn't know what that was, nor why it had happened as soon as his flesh had contacted Zero's. But one thing was for certain, the building tension in his lower region was something neither would have expected. The rush of heat they experienced was also enough to make Zero sharply take in a breath, almost straining his lungs at the sudden intake. But the heat was so... intense. Much more than he had ever thought was possible.

Biting onto his lower lip and letting go of the hunter, Kaname glanced up from beneath his eyelashes at Zero, trying to grasp just what the other had felt what he had felt.. What had shocked him the most was the smouldering eyes that met his own, making the purebloods stomach knot up with just one glance.

Both quickly took steps away to separate their bodies. But that did little good as Zero could already feel the heated tightness knotting up in his abdomen, almost making it feel like he was about to explode with the tension... It was something he was now familiar with, even as he stepped back and away from Kaname.

Then Kaname only made it worse as he looked back up at him and their eyes locked up... The ultimate blow was that neither of them could look away from each others powerful gaze. Zero's throat went dry instantly, and he tried to swallow a little moisture into it to make him be able to speak again...

"...I-I think you should... go..." Zero slowly tried to growl, but it turned into a breathless mess of words. Neither of them were moving though... and as their hearts pounded and the tightness into their abdomen only got worse, it seemed like it was an explosion waiting to happen.

Kaname couldn't reply to his, his heart seemed to be stuck in his throat as he continued to look at the male before him. Nodding a little at his request as though he had actually heard him, the pureblood still refused to budge, not knowing if he could physically move without compromising his thoughts.

There was something egging him forward, as though telling him to touch the male before him, to feel if that tension between them would happen again. Hesitantly the pureblood's hand reached forward, inching closer until his nimble fingers contacted the back of the hunters hand softly. It wasn't an attempt to hold his hand, he merely needed to test his theories.

And sure enough that shock ran through him immediately, pooling in his groin and knotting his stomach. Zero seemed to experience the same thing, if not ten times the amount as before.

Kaname tried to growl, to show the other just how uncomfortable he truly was at being in this situation. There was no need for this to happen to him, to them.. Such hate could not be allowed to turn into passion, to turn into something more than either had wanted.

The hunter found himself swallowing again, and then again, trying to withdraw himself from the heat that was pooling into his body. But there was nothing that he could do, that heat was only swelling deeper inside him, tightening him, trying to make him lunge and attack... But he couldn't.

An uneasy growl slid from his lips, but he soon realized that it was a little harder to catch his breath. Because an emotion was choking him...

Lust.

Deep lust were swirling into his body, something he was trying to deny fully. But the longer he stared into Kaname's ruby eyes, the longer he found that he could not resist him... And that was when the thoughts were pulling at him. No one was here. No one was listening. There would be no one around them when Zero took out his revenge... And it was those thoughts that fueled him onward.

Throwing all the sanity, all the caution, all of his better sense to the wind and giving into the heat, the hunter took the step forward and then another, leaving no space between their bodies. In a swift movement, he pulled his arm tight around Kaname's waist and pulled him hard against his body, pressing his other hand to his cheek and making sure that he was angled just right.

Without giving a second thought of what Kaname would do to him, he listened to the heat and brought their still swollen lips together into a passionate and hard kiss.

Kaname was not one to deny such a feeling, especially when it overtook his body in an unnatural wave, urging him onward like a freight train. But for once in his life, he had not made the first move. Instead he had allowed the hunter to trap him in his arms, only to equally press his heated body against the males.

It was only then that he moved forward, allowing his instincts to take over. And as he moved forward, Zero too started to move, only allowing their lips to press together much like they had yesterday.

Heat immediately pushed through his system, fueling him as the pureblood managed to push them both, stepping their way over to a large tree as their bodies pushed up heatedly against it, trapping the hunter against the rough bark. Although Kaname was the one encircled in the others arms, he attempted to hold his own, to dominate the hunter once again in this heated embrace.

"I.. Don't know how to act around you.." That small truth passed through the males lips between kisses, only resulting in his mouth moving down and sucking on the others neck softly, savoring the taste his body had started to yearn.

Every touch exploded into his body like a fiery burst, scorching into him unrelentingly but he also refused to let it stop... He wanted to feel his hard, warm body against his own, feeling the muscles clench and relax, feeling those surprisingly soft and warm lips press hard against his, screaming out passion that both now obviously felt... But being trapped against the tree bark was something that he absolutely refused to happen.

Even as he felt relief to feel the lips passionately meeting his own, thrusting their bodies together as Kaname only pressed them harder, he refused to let Kaname take him again without a fight... But the words that passed from his lips, and the kisses that flocked over his neck and sucking away, it almost changed his mind. But he needed to focus on what he was going to do, what he would do to Kaname...

"...I-I do."

The hunter yanked himself from between the tree and Kaname, then pushing hard onto Kaname's back to where his front slammed into the tree. This would be his time to take the pureblood, to feel what Kaname had been feeling...

It finally was his chance.

Without giving Kaname a chance to recover himself, lips pressed a little hungrily to the back of his neck, sucking and kissing across the flesh usually hidden behind his thick, dark hair. His arm had rotated across Kaname's hips, thrusting them against his own where he could already feel the heat pooling. Yet he made sure the space between the tree, Kaname, and Zero was as minimal as it could get.

Zero's hand was already starting to slowly caress across the front of Kaname's hips, as if trying to slowly ease that little lump out of hiding...

Groaning at the intense touches the hunter littered across his body, Kaname almost lost himself in the intense pleasure. But he couldn't allow that, not now.. Not when he knew what Zero had in mind for him. He was a pureblood, the most dominant of them all and he would not be topped so easily. Pushing himself back slightly against the hunter, Kaname attempted to turn himself around.

This only resulted with a nip into his neck and a hip pushing into his backside to keep him pushed to the bark. If it weren't for the increasing heat and the urgency in which he wanted to feel this hunter against him, Kaname would have continued to put up a fight for dominance. But now, he allowed Zero to have it, to prove that the mark on his thigh was there for a reason.

The hand now coaxing against his more intimate spot didn't have to caress for long, within moments Kaname could feel the strain against his uniform pants, making him shift a little uncomfortably against the bark to an attempt to alleviate the budding discomfort as Zero continued to mark and nip at his skin.

"J-just.. Screw me already dammit!" If there was any doubt in the hunters mind as to what Kaname had wanted, it would now be gone with that simple request. The heat had been burning too long, to scold and burn the purebloods flesh as the contact he so yearned for continued to evade him.

A sharp nip into his earlobe was his first response from Kaname's obvious beg for sex. He was just so needy... The very tone of his voice nearly pushed Zero to orgasming at that very moment, to know that Kaname was practically dying without his touch, that this king of a pureblood was reduced to a mess of hormones and desperation. It took almost too long for Zero to compose himself again, but soon enough he managed to see straight and hear something other than the pounding of his own heart and blood.

"Keep your ass on, I'll take it soon..." Zero teased as he whispered into his ear, then nipping again into his earlobe. To tease into his now sex partner once more, he pushed his hips slowly into Kaname, letting him feel the hardening lump starting to form and strain against his black uniform. He might want to take that off before it stained with stains that weren't going to be easy to explain... Bleach wouldn't cut it.

His hand soon cradled the lump growing in his own hand, massaging over it as if to relieve the discomfort that was quickly growing. But he also wouldn't go easy on him either... Not like Kaname wanted. But as if to give his partner some more teasing, he started to slide his other hand into Kaname's belt, undoing it slowly and letting it slide away, landing in a heap onto the floor.

Once his pants had been loosened, he allowed his hand to slowly slip into the side of Kaname's pants, underneath the fabric of his boxers, and started to round over Kaname's temporarily virgin cheeks, giving them a firm squeeze.

The head that had previously been pressed against the bark of the tree lulled back onto the hunters shoulder, Kaname's eyes staying half closed in pleasure with each little rub and massage the male gave to him. He should have expected as much, to be teased to the point of desperation, to allow the pureblood to bed over and over for release.

But after the initial refusal to meet the pureblood's needs, Kaname refused to ask again, instead pushing his body back to rub suggestively against the hunters groin. He could feel the others need as If it were his own, doubling the urges he had been having whilst by himself.

Reaching one of his hands back, Kaname immediately grabbed for the other, only to massage and coax it as convincingly as the hunter had been doing to his own member. Though not to just stand there and allow Zero to do as he wished without punishment, Kaname moved his head to the side and nipped into the others neck, gliding his tongue across the hunters pale expanse as the movements in his hands and hips continued.

If Zero wanted to play it like this, then Kaname would be all too willing to comply. He wasn't the only one that knew how the males body worked.. Even if Kaname only knew from self experience.

Zero, though, wanted to hear Kaname moan to him. Hear his body echo its hope for sex. He needed to know that Kaname lusted for him more than anything else... But he refused, at least so far. Growling softly as Kaname nipped into his neck, he couldn't help but slowly move closer and nip into Kaname's own neck, but didn't stop as his fangs started to pierce the skin.

Blood soon rushed between his lips as he tasted the pureblood's blood, swallowing it down ravenously to taste his arousal. But he could also taste... Kaname. All of him, he could take as much as he wished. Because now Kaname was his, that mark on his hip was living proof that he was and he would live up to that mark.

Speaking of it...

The hand that had been squeezing into Kaname's firm cheek quickly released, though stiffened up once more as Kaname cupped into his own member, starting to play with the member just beneath the fabric, only for it to push a little more into Kaname's palm, obeying his touches. But he wanted to feel something, before he took off Kaname's pants... Even as Kaname's pants were starting to loosen to the point that they were beginning to slide down, he refused to strike just yet.

Instead he let his fingers fall down Kaname's hip, hoping that his memory was clear... But then his fingertips soon reached the ridges, the sharp grooves that Zero's nails had made. A sharp spark rushed into Zero's body as he touched them, and a hollow moan muffled to Kaname's throat. And so he started stroking across them... Stroking slowly...

ZK.

Such slow torturous movements were cruel to say the least.. Each time Zeros fingers brushed up against those marks the pureblood let out a muffled moan, on occasion biting his lip with the intensity of desire that followed with the touches. It only resulted with Kaname thrusting his hips up against the others hand, hoping desperately to find some kind of relief for his budding problem.

But Zero still denied him, to make him squirm and groan out in ecstasy with each on going touch. To think that today he had set out to tear Zero apart, to make him forget what they had done last night in their drunken states. But here they were, Passionately pushed together in a hot embrace, totally sober and aware of what they were doing with each other. And Kaname couldn't deny the intense feeling of pleasure, of closeness he was currently sharing with this male.. For now he could not imagine doing this with anyone else.

"Please..." The heated groan pressed against the hunters neck, causing the pureblood to shiver at the closeness.. how easy it would be to take his blood, to give in to his deepest desires. But he would not, that may risk ruining this embrace.. Something he wasn't willing to do.

Zero could only reply with a seductive growl rumbling deep into his throat, all while still taking in Kaname's blood. If he wished to beg, then what would Zero be to deny that.. Especially as every caress over that precious mark only made him groan out, momentarily releasing the wound to let him moan out his pure desire. His desire only made his hand stroke faster against Kaname's arousal, momentarily covered by fabric but not for much longer.

His hands were already making quick work of that.

Releasing his hardened member was hard to do, but it would be worth it soon... Because his finger tips were already catching the loops of his pants, giving it a few tugs only to realize that Kaname's hard arousal was keeping the pants from coming off... With a soft grunt, the hunter changed tactics and popped the button on the front, having it already been straining. And as he slid down the zipper, his pants finally were loose enough to slide down just enough...

And as Zero grabbed hold of the loop and started to slowly make its way down over Kaname's hips, revealing the firm cheeks that he would soon be taking, he worked on unzipping his own pants. Nervousness made him fumble slightly, but he decided not to make Kaname have to wait much longer without anything to please him...

So as he worked on his own pants to make sure he was fully prepared, he slipped his hand to Kaname's cheeks and slowly pushed in a finger...

The wind that blew across his lower extremities only made that burn grow deeper.. To know that everything he yearned for in this moment was coming had driven Kaname to actually moan out the other males name, forgetting the pretences he held up earlier. For all that mattered now was their closeness, the intimacy they shared.. Everything for one another.

Before he could voice another of his low but pleasurable groans, a single digit soon pressed against his virgin entrance, probing and prodding until it broke through, causing Kaname to jolt forward at the strange but slightly pleasurable sensation.

Luckily for him being a pureblood allowed his pain receptors to dull out the unwelcomed sensations, letting pleasure to instead take over in its stead. He certainly was expecting Zero to be able to pleasure him enough to make him forget the pain... Now if only he could finally begin-

 _"Zeeeero_! Where are you, we need to get to the patrols!"

...fuck.

Before Kaname could get lost in the depth of passion, one shrill voice called out the hunters name, searching for him so they could control the day class students. And for once in his life he had not wanted to hear that voice, nor did he want to see Yuuki. Instead he yearned to hear Zeros voice whisper in his ear, to hear the hunter groan out in pleasure and bliss..

Feeling the male behind him stiffen up and pull his body away, Kaname let out an audible groan at the sudden retreat of the males body and heat.. He felt cold. Despite the warmth that was hammering into his more intimate regions.

"God.. Why now.."

Quickly, the pureblood pulled up his trousers, trying to hide away his still straining erection. Once he had fixed himself up the best he could, Kaname turned his smouldering gaze on the hunter, allowing him to choose if this was to continue.

It was like Zero's soul was being wrenched out as he had been forced to move away from Kaname, biting down into his bottom lip as he had to do it. He wanted to go back to Kaname... To grab him, take him and destroy it as much as he wished. He wanted Kaname more than not getting caught but he knew that Yuuki could never see this happen between them...

Swallowing down the heat as much as he could as he tried to rebutton his pants with slightly shaky fingers, he soon found their gazes connect, Kaname looking straight back at him. He could see his lust, see his need for Zero to finally be able to take him... "K-Kaname..." he groaned out as he tried to take another step closer to his sex partner, lust still glowing in his amethyst eyes.

He also felt cold to be away from Kaname, even as he strained to pull his pants on and hide his own obvious arousal. But then Yuuki called for him again...

"Zero? Where are you! You better not be asleep!" she called out, her voice getting closer and running a deep chill down his spine. If they were going to do this, they had to leave... But... Yuuki would not...

"...S-she won't stop looking for me... We can't..." Zero choked on his words as he looked back into those perfect ruby eyes, his heart ramming against his ribs. He just needed to touch Kaname a little while longer, feel those swollen lips to his own, feel the curve of his muscles on his body, and touch that mark... The mark that sends sparks throughout their body with any single caress.

If they had to stop now, Zero wasn't going to leave it at just this.

Even as the sound of Yuuki's voice was starting to grow closer, he found that he just didn't care long enough... Because he suddenly dashed forward to Kaname, forcing their lips together into a passionate kiss that seemed to last a few moments too short before it was forced to break again. "...you can't tell this to anyone," he breathed between the kiss.

This would be their dirty secret. Because it was obvious neither of them could stay away.

Ruby eyes closed at that kiss, only to lean himself into the embrace and push up a little suggestively against the hunter. He knew they couldn't continue now.. But who said that it had to be now? There was no rule to say that if they hadn't finished what they started here then they couldn't later on. Though.. Kaname couldn't help but be a little taken aback with all of these strong feelings, to know that for some reason he just couldn't keep away from the hunter.

Zero too seemed to have come to this conclusion with his next statement. But Kaname didn't need to be told twice, he knew perfectly well that if news got out it would not got well. Perhaps not for himself but for Zero.. The vampiric community might not be so happy about a 'D' having been intimate with a pureblood, as well as taking his blood without permission. That fact alone was enough to put him to death. Though that would only be if they found out... And since they were the only two that could even fathom this situation...

"Come find me.. After your patrol. I'll be in my chambers. Don't make me wait." After a few final kisses, the two separated, but they both knew it wouldn't be for long. Kaname darted away instantly, disappearing away from him. But that didn't mean the heat was going away. Instead it was getting hotter, almost choking him as the anticipation started to take over inside him. He just wanted to get back to Kaname... To finally take him or possibly let Kaname take him.

Minutes were ticking by as Yuuki had finally approached the hunter who was currently tidying up his uniform. It actually looked neater than normal, as if trying even harder to pull up the idea of nothing happening. She blinked at him, obviously confused at his state of flushed cheeks, ragged breath, as if he had just been running for his life. With a few quick steps, she soon reached up and pressed the back of her hand against his temple.

"Zero, are you feeling okay? You look feverish..."

Damn it. Growling softly, the hunter knew that he had to get some space between Yuuki as much as possible and focus on completing the patrol. Shuffling a little step back, the hunter pressed his own palm against his forehead, as if checking his own temperature. He needed an excuse to get Yuuki off his back, and her constant worrying had just provided a way out...

"...I just need to go lie down. Finish the patrols," Zero slowly grunted out and shook his head, trying his best to shake away the feverish heat invading his body. But before Yuuki could have done something against him, he had turned himself away and stalked away... He had to leave this place, to get away from the constant scent of the pureblood that masked over the grounds. Perhaps going back to his room to try to cool down, waiting out Yuuki's patrolling...

Only then would he be able to slip away and return to Kaname.


	5. Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero may not be as eligible as Kaname may wish him to be, as no one can fully own the hunter. Unless of course it's another hunter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been heavily edited from my original work, and because of that, it may seem disjointed at best. I apologize for anything that seems odd, but everything will be explained later in the story x3 Im sorry for the messiness of this chapter

Footsteps were following Zero... He could hear them as he started to step away, much to his unhappiness. He didn't need Yuuki following him on his way back to the Moon dorms and ask what in the world he was doing... But as soon as he heard them getting closer, he forced himself to let out a soft growl. "...Yuuki, I'm fine, just go ba-"

"Trying to find privacy for us that desperately, Zero?"

Then he brought in that scent. Kaito.

His entire body tensed in a moment, hair on the back of his neck standing on end. A thick rock dropped to the pit of his stomach as he turned, only for his eyes to latch onto the mischievous hazels. This was not the time, nor the place, nor anything else Zero could possibly think of if his mind hadn't decided to blast white noise rather than think. He had been avoiding the fellow hunter for what felt like years, even if it had only been a few weeks.

Their relationship, in all sense of the word, was messy. Messy, sloppy, sometimes aggravating, but that was of course what would happen when you put two bullheaded hunters that killed their own brothers in the same room. It had been so on and off that even Zero was losing track of what they were.

At first it was comfort. Back when they were still training with Yagari. Icing bruises turned into accidental caresses into intentional touches. Yet they had been careful, hesitant. Back then, everything was so... not right. It brought a lump in his throat as he remembered the hardships they had to fight through while under Yagari's training, and he still carried the scars on his flesh and soul.

His body had turned even more rigid, if that was even possible, as that scent brought along all of those memories of his dark past. Comfort turned to affection, which turned to passion, which then turned to obsession. It was why it was so painful for both of them to be split apart after Kaito had left, having successfully completed his training, and leaving Zero behind.

That had been five years ago. And now Kaito seemed to think that they could just pick up where they last left off, as if Zero would have no qualms against it.

It had worked... at first. Sneaking out after classes or in between, frantic kisses and attempts while Zero was supposed to be on patrol, it had felt so dangerous yet so right. Until Kaito decided that he could start protecting Zero again. Start commanding Zero again. As if Zero was the child he was way back then, sniffling and trembling and needing someone to hold his hand.

Zero must have blurred out on the world because the next thing he knew, Kaito had his arms pulled around his stiff body and nuzzled himself against the tattoo that adorned his neck, something that would regard him as being tamed when he was actually anything but. There were lips against his tender skin, slightly wet with sweat that Kaito seemed to lap up with ease. His hands twitched at his sides and his breath caught up in his throat.

No, he didn't want to be touched. Didn't want to be held.

Get his hands off of him...!

"Shh... Let me take care of you, Zero..." Moving his arms further down the hunters sides, Kaito backed the male into a small tree, pushing their hips up together at the same time their lips met in a slow but loving kiss, at least as Kaito had sought it to be.

It had only taken one time to turn these touches into a nightmare. One time. But Kaito still didn't understand what he had done, as he obviously was still thinking all was right between them, even when Zero was practically trembling within his touch.

His mouth clamped shut, denying him access to the hunter once more. Kaito finally seemed to notice this and leaned back, obviously put out by the idea of Zero refusing him. He was playing hard to get again, back when he had first come to campus, he supposed. Back when Zero had still been angry that Kaito had left. Well of course he would leave, he was graduating. It had been his time to continue his life.

"C'mon, Zero, I'll make you feel good," were the words that managed to worm into Zero's head, and his body flinched. It practically shut down as Zero could do nothing against Kaito now, not as he began placing kisses and nips against his neck, his hands moving down the black uniform to the already undone buttons. He pulled slightly on his tie, as if to pull Zero closer against him and closing their distance. Kaito wouldn't give up easy...

Meanwhile a certain pureblood had been pacing his study, stalking the room back and forth as conflicting thoughts ran through his mind. He should not be so reliant on Zero.. To want to touch him and be close to him, to feel the warmth he offered. But here he was, more turned on than ever.

Losing his patience a little, the pureblood settled for stroking that same mark on his thigh over and over, though it proved to torture him in his own way, surely it would tell Zero just how much he needed to be there.

Zap.

A bolt of heat rushed through him as he suddenly jolted in Kaito's arms, coming back to life. His arms pushed out from his sides, instantly pushing Kaito's grasp off of him. They were urges that his body still wasn't accustom to, this sudden urge to feel the presence of another so close to him, but now they were all that clouded his mind. Even when his instinct begged him not to listen, that this will only get worse, his blood practically screamed to take the opportunity.

He didn't even remember what he said to Kaito, whether it was the usual "Leave me alone" or "Later", he didn't quite care. All he knew was that he shouldn't be here, and fled.

* * *

The pureblood didn't have to wait long before he could feel the males presence approaching him.. He could practically feel the lust seeping from the others pores.. As though he could not wait to rip the pureblood's clothes to shreds and have his way with him.

But Kaname had other plans in mind. He would not allow himself to be dominated like this, he was a pureblood.. The highest rank of them all, not so easily topped by a mere 'D'. He still had his pride, regardless of the overwhelming situation that was taking hold of the two males, the overwhelming urges to be close, physically and mentally.

Before he knew it though his door had burst open, the hunter only making his way over to the male pureblood with a look of pure lust in his eyes. His body seemed to be moving on its own, under no control other than the mark that linked the two of them. His eyes were hazy as if drunk off of the sensation. That look alone made the pureblood's inside squirm and knot, fueling that desire even more than he could of imagined.

And like wild beasts the two were immediately in each others space, lips pressing needily against flushed flesh, fangs nipping at anything they could possibly reach. It was hot and heated, something neither could control as both bodies came crashing against the nearest object they could push against.

Luckily enough for them both it was the door to the bedroom, only doubling the urgency for getting into that very room. Kaname had been the first to speak, mimicking those same words Zero had said to him in their drunken stupor.

"Bed. Now."

It was then that Zero knew that he wouldn't be the dominant one, though it also seemed that the male didn't care, the lust making it impossible to stop in defiance.

Black and white fabric was slaughtered and torn apart from their bodies as they slowly melted away their sanity. the heat was stifling in their bodies, refusing to let them snatch a bit of sense. There were no questions in their head this time about why they were doing this, why they felt this sudden urge and lust for it... But it didn't seem to matter any longer as the fabric fell away.

It left the two almost completely naked, save for a few shreds that were clinging onto them here and there, as they managed to pull their bodies into the room, even as Zero knew that he would not be lucky enough to become the seme tonight, something he was unusually comfortable with. Maybe the next time and the time after that... Even if both obviously had no clue just what was going on, it was obvious something was wrong. Two enemies do not become fuck buddies over night. But it seemed to be exactly what was happening as they tumbled their way onto the bed, Kaname quickly pinning the young hunter down against the mattress even as he tried squirming his way for dominance.

Kaname would have none of it... which Zero was somewhat thrilled to feel. Kaname would not give in to him right away, giving him more the chance to show Kaname exactly what he could do against him. It was enough of a chance to let him do what he wanted as well... And as the kisses started to cross over his neck, leading up to his ear, he prepared himself to sink his fangs deep into Kaname's neck...

But as Kaname approached the bed much like a predator hunting its prey, one small thing registered in the pureblood's mind, something that immediately made his eyebrows narrow at the thought.

A specific taste on his tongue, one that didn't belong there at all. It belonged to a hunter he knew all to well, one that had continuously been around the silverette on multiple occasions. That in turn made Kaname lean over Zero hungrily in response, wanting to mark what was his as soon as he possibly could. But he had to make sure Zero knew exactly how he felt about this..

So in one fluid movement, Kaname trailed his fingers down the heated hunters body, groping his manhood firmly in one hand as he kissed along the hunters neck.. Making his way toward the males ear lobe and nibbling softly, Kaname whispered a few words firmly..

"You're mine.. And i will NOT share."

Zero had no answer. All he wanted was to feel Kaname all over his body... But he couldn't lay there either. And as he leaned over to Kaname's neck after managing to hook his arms around his shoulders, he couldn't help but lick deeply into Kaname's neck, sucking away to make sure he left a mark...

And soon he had drifted his hands down Kaname's muscular back, flicking off fabric here and there before it finally came to his hips... In an instant, he suddenly struck, his clawed hand grabbing hard onto both cheeks while his fangs suddenly lunged into his neck.

A sharp hiss passed through Kaname's lips at the pain, causing the male to jolt in his position above the hunter. If he truly wished to disobey the pureblood then Kaname would merely have to teach him a lesson, one in which he would not easily forget. Though that was easily said than done..

His own hands were quickly raking themselves over the hunters body, nicking into delicate flesh here and there, drawing out several dribbles of blood on its way towards his true destination.

And within seconds his hands had grasped hold of the hunters hard member, stroking back and forth with such precision the body beneath him squirm with ecstasy. But he wasn't done yet, instead his free hand traveled back up those lean muscles, lingering on those delicate cuts he had previously made before nudging into one perked nipple.

From there Kaname allowed his fingers to tease that nub, to roll it between his finger and thumb, rolling relentlessly to draw out as much passion from the other as physically possible.

Whilst Zero was at the pureblood's ear though, he had to ensure one thing.. He needed to know if the body below him was thinking of him as they spent this passionate time together.. Regardless of how this situation came about, Kaname would not tolerate him thinking of someone else during this time.

"Say my name.."

Zero, don't do this... Don't do this to Kaito, he's the only one that can protect you...

Those words were being shoved out of Zero's head even when he strived to pull them back. He wanted to let his sanity come back to him and dig deep into his body, pulling him out of this meaningless lust... But he found himself giving in the more that Kaname started to caress over his body, grabbing, pulling, touching...

Another soft moan slid from him as he felt Kaname's relentless hand rubbing into his nipple, even though sometimes nicking against a cut or two. But it still felt... glorious. It felt better than Kaito had ever touched him, never feeling quite that perfect... Even though the touching was soothing against his body, Kaname's brought the heat and the lust that he desired.

The pumping on his member wasn't making it much better for him to keep calm, as he started to pant away a little heatedly, pushing against his hips as much as he wished... But just as he was about to sink his fangs back into his neck and take more of his blood, or maybe just decide to bite somewhere else while his hands clenched onto his rear, the perfect whisper came to him.

...Say his name?

Another groan came from him as he felt a tight squeeze against his body, almost making him spill out the name right there. But he didn't feel... like he wanted to yet. He was here for sex, not to get friendly with his enemy. They were just for fucking. Why the hell would he have to say his name?

Then the clenching got tighter, and Zero's teeth clamped together to try to force back another groan. But through the soft groan that had managed to push its way through, Kaname could hear one word.

"...K-Kuraaan..."

That's all he needed, all he had ever wanted from the hunter as their bodies continued to meld and clash together in such passion, such heat. But what he hadn't expected was the flare of warmth that ran through him at that word, to hear his name be moaned out by none other than Zero Kiryuu. It was as if it made this whole ordeal alright, to give in to every desire that either male had.

Before Zero had a chance to bite into the purebloods flesh once more, Kaname dipped his head, capturing those luscious lips with his own. The bloodied flesh gliding softly against Kaname's own mouth as he licked relentlessly at the other throughout the kiss, tasting himself from the hunter.

God knows what had possessed either of them to do this, to be like this. But they were hopeless against it, they could not fight the lust and need that coursed through their fiery veins throughout these moments together. What had made it worse was that it had only been the night before that they bed, only to wake up disgusted at one another. How could such lust happen so quickly?

It wasn't as though they were in love, it was merely something that had happened, something they were fine to go along with without questions. For now that was.

Kaname knew that he would not share this man though, for a vampire, bedding with a pureblood was of highest honor, Kiryuu should be more appreciative of what he was allowing, not to mention the blood he had been taking. So it was Kaname's responsibility to ensure that he would not bed with anyone else, to betray this unspoken agreement.

Zap.

A surge straight through his body, straight to the core of his stomach bolted through him like lightning. Zeros hands must have accidentally brushed against that mark, causing both males to moan out in bliss at the very feeling.

So from there Kaname drew one hand up from the males nipple and slipped it between their mouths, moistening the digit expertly before trailing it down to the males firm behind.

That damn mark...

Even sober, the two could feel the power of the mark between their bodies, and every time that Zero would curiously let his fingers glide over the mark did he feel the spark that rushed through both of their bodies, making them moan out their names. It only added to the thick passion as their lips pressed hard to the others, trying to prove to the other almost that they were the better lover and deserved to be on top.

Why were they doing this to begin with. Why were they doing this with each other, and why did it feel so right when it should be disgustingly wrong...

Moans were passed between their lips as they kissed their way through the passion that swarmed through their bodies, as Zero's hand passed over Kaname's body to make sure that every single piece of clothing was removed as he was already sure that Kaname had driven him naked in moments. He wouldn't need to strip any more... Kaname had taken care of that for him before he had the chance. It was strange that Zero had nothing to complain about.

But then he felt Kaname's finger slide between their lips, and he couldn't help but quickly lick over his finger, making sure that there would be no way it would not be fully wet. He needed to make sure this would be pure pleasure, not getting pain instead... even if he loved bites and clawing, that meant nothing to getting the pain of being stretched uncomfortably.

But then the feeling of that finger slipping away and instead rounding onto his cheeks made him shiver and wrap his arms tightly around Kaname's shoulders, only pulling him closer. This was it... He would be completely sober for this, feel everything he had missed and remember everything. Finally he would be able to feel the pure passion he should...

And as they kissed again, the hunter slowly started to rock his hips up against the pureblood, rocking them harder up with each rock, making him feel Kaname's hardening member against his own... It felt completely amazing... And he knew that there was more to come.

"...F-fuck me..."

He didn't need to be asked twice, slowly he moved his finger inside of the hunter, being careful to cause no pain. He only wanted the other to feel pure pleasure, to squirm with each touch and caress he provided him with. This night was going to be everything they needed, everything they hoped for. And not a shred of it would be forgotten, Kaname would ensure that much.

Stroking the inside of the males tight hot walls, Kaname let out a groan at the overwhelming sensation, knowing that soon.. Soon that would be his member pressed into the confines, feeling the pleasure he so desperately needed.

"All night, Zero.."

Well, there goes last name pretenses for the pureblood, having purred that into the others ear between a fiery kiss. Though what did that matter? They were about to have sex, there was no need to keep such formalities up right now.

Pushing another finger slowly but gently into the hunter, Kaname began the process of stretching the other, to massage every part of the male before him. Occasionally he rubbed up against a certain bundle of nerves, causing Zero to cry out and squirm a little more in the pureblood's arms.

After a few moments of heated kissing and thrusting hips, Kaname withdrew his fingers from the hunter and gazed into smoldering amethyst eyes. "Are you ready?" Perhaps the almighty pureblood was more soft hearted than he let on.

Zero didn't realize just how much he was squirming beneath his body until Kaname had drawn out his fingers from his body all too soon. That alone had been perfect... Feeling him rub against the nerves that made his body cry out for more and when Kaname would softly moan out as well... It was perfect. So what if they would hate each other in the morning when this was all over. It would just mean that this would be their last chance, adding more excitement.

There was no doubt in Zero's mind that he was being used, but he was use to it. He was use to being a warm body and right now, he was just happy that he could finally enjoy it for once... He would enjoy this until Kaname finally pushed him off the bed, growling at him to leave.

As Kaname left Zero's body, the ruby eyes suddenly met the amethysts that were alighted with passion and lust. This was it, Kaname could finally give him what he wished... but he seemed to be so soft, so gentle... So beautiful...

A quick nod came from the hunter as he started to adjust himself beneath Kaname's body, and quickly pulled his legs around his hips. He tightened them securely, as if to make sure that there would be no way they could separate yet... He wanted them to stay close... And he wanted to feel Kaname's heat inside him like he had wished for all this time.

Finally... he could feel like he was needed.

To Kaname, Zero truly was needed. Not in the emotional sense, nor really the physical.. It was a confusing situation, Kaname not exactly knowing why he was drawn to this male, but regardless of it all he needed Zero more than he would ever admit it. Slowly and carefully Kaname leaned down, pressing his lips softly against the males as he moved his hips slightly, pressing his tip to the entrance that would soon fully engulf him, somewhere that he wished to feel more than anything right now. But he knew that Zero shouldn't feel pain for this, he wouldn't allow him to.

With each gentle kiss and touch that passed between the two, Kaname rocked himself forward inch by inch, slowly feeling the warmth surround and welcome him. It didn't take long before he was seated fully inside the other, only to let out a low throaty moan as the pair broke apart from their kiss. How he needed to feel this, how desperately he had tried to tell himself otherwise only to have this feeling prove just how wrong he was. Rocking himself back and fourth in slow sensual movements, Kaname allowed his hands to caress over the delicate contours of the other others toned stomach, committing the feel to memory.

It had been a long time for Kaname.. Thousands of years since had been with someone like this, and it surprised him just how soft and delicate he had been with this male.. Though he didn't know why he felt such attachment to him, he knew they would need to discuss things like this at a later time, for now though.. They were quite preoccupied.

That became apparent as Kaname reached one of his own hands back and stroked the mark against his thigh, only to move his other hand further down once the original had planted itself on the side of the males head, grabbing Zeros straining member.

Who knew that the same beast that Zero hated beyond comprehension would be the same that he begged to touch him, to arouse him... To make him feel as he had never felt before. But now h could finally embrace Kaname completely sober, feeling exactly what Kaname was willing to offer... And as he slowly slipped himself into Zero's body...

It was as if he had been plunges into heaven.

"A-ahhh..!" Zero groaned out to his fuck buddy as he felt his length push in deeper, then deeper... And then he finally pushed in completely... His back arched onto the bed as Zero's fingers clenched into Kaname's shoulders, starting to draw blood. How could it really feel like this. So amazing, so lustful... It felt like his entire body was at Kaname's control for any whim that he wished. And as his hand grabbed onto his body...

He squirmed against Kaname as he started to pump his swollen body, then groaning as he touched that one spot, that spot that made him feel alive... "K-Kaname...!" Zero groaned out as he slowly rocked himself up against his hips, pushing up and down, making sure that he would keep Kaname happy as well. He wanted this to keep going, not to get frustrated enough to just roll over and push him out of bed...

The pureblood would never dream of such a thing, for the pleasure that had been running through his body at the males movements drove him mad. Each little jerk or push drove Kaname to the point of biting into his own lip, trying not to cry out and break the windows with the overwhelming feelings. And with that the skin underneath his extending fangs broke, blood dribbling down onto the male beneath him in a steady stream.

"Z-Zero.. A-ahh.." Rocking his own hips back and forth in a smooth but never-ending rhythm, Kaname's hand continued to please the male, his fingers stroking and dancing across his hardened flesh between each stroke. It was as though only Zero could provide this pleasure, pull this much passion out of him when they were like this, and Kaname had no plans of pushing the hunter out of his bed any time soon.

With each pleasurable push into the male beneath him, Kaname couldn't help but lean down and plant kisses onto the delicate flesh beneath him, the expanse of his chest to the nape of his neck. Though, the main area of focus was the males soft and swollen lips, they were the one thing that Kaname kissed softly, caressing his own lips against the hunters in slow but gentle movements.

Soft shivers continued through Zero's body as he rocked his hips harder against his hips, feeling the body above him move faster to please him as much as he wished... And as those kisses continued to flock over his body, trying to cover his body in the intense pleasure, he soon felt those fangs sink deep into his own body... The blood burst between his fangs, bubbling into his awaiting lips.

A soft cry slipped from his lips as he tilted his head back, his breath starting to turn into a pant. That pure arousal that Kaname was thrusting into him with every hard thrust... And he just wanted to get more and more into his body... Taking in as much as he could... Soft groans continued to rush from his lips as he pushed his hips up harder and harder against him.

But then the lips pressed against his own, forcing him to kiss deeper and trying to take as much as he possibly could while he had the chance. Every part of him begged for more, as much as Kaname could give. "...K-keep going...!" Zero groaned between the kisses as he gave an extra thrust up against his hips. This couldn't end... Not for a while... Not until Zero decided it to be the end.

Kaname would go as long as he could, to keep pushing himself to the limits as he continued to pound relentlessly into the warmth below him. There was no way he would give this up, it was as if his while life was depending on it, craving as much as he could. If it were up to him, he would never stop this endless roll of passion, to always keep his body embedded into the hunters.

Pumping himself into the hunter quickly, Kaname couldn't help but groan out the others name in complete bliss, passing through their lips as they continued to meld together quickly. The heat was stifling, like it was engulfing their bodies. Neither wished to escape it, instead they fueled it on further, their kisses and embrace.

Fisting the other even faster than before, Kaname decided that he wished to undo the other as much as possible, to cause him as much pleasure as he could while he continued his own thrusting into the willing body. Zero needed to feel as much enjoyment from this as he himself needed..

A loud cry came from the hunter suddenly as he felt his hand pumping him harder, trying to do the best that he could to make Zero rupture. And he wanted to... But why so soon... After he released, then wouldn't Kaname get off? Wouldn't he end it all since he was through? But now... Now he just wanted to give into kaname's obvious demands to make him finally explode.

But he still attempted to struggle against the temptation even as his body screamed to just let himself go, to give into what Kaname wished. And as he rocked his body up against Kaname once more, a sudden tightness rushed into him. Groaning loudly as he tried his last attempt to keep himself together, he finally realized that he just... couldn't stand not giving in any longer.

The hunter cried out Kaname's name as if no one was close enough to hear as he suddenly released his seed into Kaname's palm, rushing against his lean stomach. The claws sank deep into Kaname's shoulders, allowing blood to dribble over his sleek shoulders. But he forced his claws away as he tried his best to recover, even as his breath continued in pants, trying to instead to stroke against the muscles of his back...

A satisfied smile passed over the pureblood's face as soon as Zero spilled himself onto the males stomach and hand, though he refused to stop in his own relentless thrusting. Instead, the pureblood drew his soiled hands to his lips and tasted the milk substance splashed across his palm, his smouldering eyes looking into the younger males with a mischievous glint.

A bright red blush flushed over Zero's face as he saw the white substance splattered across his hand, the thick substance barely keeping from dripping down onto Zero's body. But as he brought his fingers to his lips... that blush grew pure red in an instant. The mischief in his eyes made his stomach tighten up within an instant, and he couldn't help but squirm a little beneath his body...

He didn't know what possessed him to do such a thing, nor why he had enjoyed the taste.. But regardless of what he had just done, Kaname slowly lowered his lips back to Zeros in yet another passionate kiss. His hips pushing up into the hunters quickly, hitting that desired spot over and over in hopes of making the other hard once more.

"...K-Kaname, wait, d-don't...!" he tried to struggle against it but then their lips melted together and the saltiness was passed between the kiss. Surprisingly, he wasn't filled with disgust... Instead, the fact that Kaname was pounding into the nerves that had been begged for his touch seemed to distract him from that. But as soon as he gained a breath, the hunter couldn't help but break away just slightly.

"...T-that was... disgusting...!" he panted out as he tried his best to glare at the pureblood, only for it to break into a smirk and even a chuckle. This was a strange moment to chuckle, in the middle of sex. But all the while his hands had continued to stroke long strokes against his muscles, sometimes letting cuts cross over the muscles and let more blood leak out... It was beautiful.

And as soon as the smirk deepened, he soon leaned back up and kissed hard back to Kaname, suddenly thrusting his body up to him again, merging their bodies once more.

The pureblood was quick to comply with what the hunter wanted, thrusting himself in mercilessly as he let go of all of the restraints he was holding on himself, the fear Zero had been manipulating him, using him for nothing more than his body. He understood the hunter had probably thought the same as he had, but truthfully he had no hidden agenda behind this, i was just pure unplanned pleasure.

Moving his hand back down to the hunters member, Kaname grasped the hardening appendage and started to pump his hand softly, bringing the flesh back to life.

It wasn't long before the hunter had started to react to these motions and the never ending pounding he was receiving, that member hardening into his hands greatly before Kaname quickly started to move his hands in motion once more to the timing of his own thrusts.

"Argh..! Zero!" It was hard to keep his passion from exploding within him, each pound against the others warmth undoing him with each firm thrust. Pushing their lips together hotly, Kaname continued on with his pleasurable motions..

How much could Kaname take before he would finally become undone... Zero was trying his hardest, continuously rocking his hips against Kaname's, making sure their firm, lean torsos rubbed against the others, slowly but surely making his hands curve into Kaname's body... He wanted to feel whatever Kaname had to offer him, though he wondered when Kaname would wrench himself away when sense came to him. It was just his body to be used for this, anyway. It was all that happened to him and all that will ever happen.

So he knew he had to enjoy this burst of pleasure while he had the chance...

All while his member was swelling to the point of nearly releasing once more, the hunter tried to think of one more thing to do to finish this off... And as he tried his best to think, he began to realize that there was one thing he had not tried. While tryin to distract Kaname from his future motive, the hunter continued to passionately kiss into his partner's lips, all while rocking his hips up both into his hand and hips.

As he did so, he began to slowly sneak his hand down Kaname's side, slipping along the edge of his tones muscles, until he reached the hip... Slowly but surely, his fingers traced into his muscles that led to the front of his rapidly moving hips, until he found the base of the same desirable object bringing him pleasure... And slowly he pushed his fingers into the soft flesh, massaging deep...

"N-ngh! N-no please.." He could feel himself coming undone from those simple touches., almost immediately coming undone from those devilish fingers. Needily the pureblood pushed his hips up against the others quickly, crying out with each movement. He couldn't last, there was no way he could physically draw himself out like this any longer.

But if he was going to release, then he would bring Zero undone with him. Wrapping his fingers a little more firmly around his sex partners swollen member, Kaname pumped mercilessly from base to tip, trying to get the same reaction he had previously given.

Sure enough Zeros movements had started to get jerky, his own moving speeding up infinitely. Kaname too had reached his peak, every thrust getting more desperate as time went on. Before he knew it the pair had cried out in unison, burying their faces in the crook of one another's neck.

It was like nothing Kaname had ever experienced, the rush of heat pouring out of him and into the other, though it wasn't gone completely, it just didn't scorch his flesh as he felt it did once before.

Panting breaths calmed after several moments, Kaname having rolled from ontop of the male and to his side, dropping down exhaustedly as he gathered his senses. He was exhausted, that session had taken a lot from him and it was difficult to regain a sense of what was right and what was wrong.

Silence then coated the both of them, and the haze was slowly lifting from their minds. Zero was stiff beside the pureblood, his eyes wide and still panting. It seemed that only now was he beginning to realize what he had done, feeling the scratches, the hands, the gropes, the teeth... Almost immediately once the buzz had left him and the blind instinctual lust went with it, it left his mind reeling. No, he hadn't just allowed himself to be touched by the pureblood, hadn't welcomed it with open arms, screamed his name...

Kaname only seemed to realize the silence now once his body was relaxing, overcoming the high. His crimson eyes blinked, beginning to clear before he looked across the bed. Zero was staring at the ceiling, at the canopy that surrounded the now messy bed. His breath wasn't evening out yet, which made the pureblood furrow his brow. The hunter was certainly in shape, which means that he hadn't pushed him to his limits.

"...Kiryuu, I am flattered by your excitement but..." the pureblood began, blinking in confusion. The hunter seemed to be curling away. His back was facing the vampire at this point, and he slowly pulled himself to a sitting position. Was he cold? Overstimulated perhaps? Kaname assumed that it could happen... It surely boosted his already inflated ego that he could make Zero into such an adorable trembling mess of passion and excitement. Intent on wanting to see that look of spent, the pureblood reached over and delicately touched Zero's broad shoulders, tugging to pull the hunter back towards him.

It was then that Zero seemed to almost spasm beneath his grasp, and immediately scramble to be free of the bed and canopy. Kaname could only watch in morbid curiosity and confusion as Zero clamored with trying to grab his clothing, his hands shaking as he pulled on his pants. Next came the fumbling attempt to pull on a shirt. All Kaname could think about is that perhaps the hunter was late for patrols, as he had taken him out of the patrols for their euphoric romp. He sighed faintly as he began to pull himself free from the bed and helped gather the clothing, mostly small things like socks and the vest beneath the uniform jacket.

"There is no need to rush, I doubt Yuuki will miss you for long. This will not be the first time you have missed patrols," Kaname couldn't help but chuckle, his mood unusually light. It was strange that Zero seemed to actually care about his work much more than sleeping, which seemed to be the hunter's favorite activity. He stood slowly and reached over in an attempt to button up the white shirt, but secretly wanting to feel that lean torso once more, just to take the sensation with him while Zero was away.

What he didn't expect was the yelp of fear, the hand lashing out and scratching against Kaname's hand. His head whipped to the pureblood, and he found himself frozen to the wide amethyst eyes, which had just minutes ago been filled with drug-like high and pleasure now appeared coated in fear. But what was most shocking was the liquid that rimmed his eyes, his cheeks already becoming wet. His breath caught in his throat as he could only watch as Zero stumbled back, his body curling in on itself as if to make himself look smaller. Kaname's hand was still outstretched, even as blood dripped slowly out of shallow cuts.

It was only moments before the hunter snapped into action, bundling up the remaining clothes that hadn't been held by the pureblood, using them to cover up his body as much as he could. His eyes had darted away from the pureblood, instead he dashed to the window that he had used once before. Kaname stiffened before reaching out, trying to grab a hold of Zero before he could throw himself over the edge, but it was too late. The hunter had jumped, and he heard the sound of the bush's branches crunching with the sudden weight.

All Kaname could do was look out the window, watching as the hunter stumbled as he ran in what seemed like a blind panic, only to be swallowed by the forest.


	6. Answers Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They really should teach you these things in the Hunter's Academy.

"...Z-zero, harder...!"

Kaname's moan was still rattling in his throat as his wrist pulled against the chains shackled onto his wrists, though Zero was not about to care. Instead he refused to let the pureblood escape from his clutches, not yet... Not even as blood slipped down the wounds from Kaname's neck. His fangs remained firmly locked into his neck as he refused to slacken his grip.

Another moan roared out of Kaname's lips as Zero's hips slammed into the hot confines of his walls once more. It was beautiful. The sweat that was licking down their skin only made it sweeter to the touch. And as their bodies moved in motion and Kaname struggled against the cuffs engraved with the hunter's mark, he knew that it could only get better...

The taste of the pureblood was hot in his mouth, tingling on his tongue. Their bodies were intertwining, the sweat gliding across their muscles... They crushed together, pulled apart, then crushed again... Then they moved faster, and faster. The kisses were frantic as both knew they were reaching the end... It was a race against time as their lips locked, Kaname shaking in his cuffs, bodies mashing together in a fit of passion...

And the heat climbed higher... and higher... and higher...!

Until...!

"..K-Kuran...!"

The cry burst from Zero's lips as he suddenly sprang upright on the bed, sweat glossing his skin as he was left panting for air. His heart rocketed in his chest as he tried to gain his senses back to what had just happened... until he slowly saw the dark presence of his own room stretched before him.

With a groan Zero flopped back into his bed, feeling the sweat that soaked the sheets beneath him. Another nightmare... Or at least that was what Zero chose to believe. They had been happening ever since that night with Kaname, finally having sex but sober... Though it was nothing to celebrate. Zero wanted to just go die. He couldn't  _believe_ that he had allowed it to happen again!

He stared at the ceiling, trying to forget the memories that were already flocking into his head... But then he started to realize something. The reason to his... sudden awakening.

...he needed a shower.

The pureblood experienced a similar dream that night, having allowed it to continue to the point that his own needs had woken him up. But there was no time for him to linger on them, to allow his urges to be relieved. So instead the male merely put up with the ache as he got ready and went to class. It was a long several hours being stuck in that stifling room, especially when he knew he had plans to meet the hunter after his classes.. They had agreed to meet once more, deciding that they needed to figure out what was going on between them, why their urges still continued to eat away at them regardless of their reluctance.

They hadn't been intimate since that time all those nights ago, when Zero had suddenly fled from him. But it felt as if it was far too long, each meeting getting increasingly difficult for him to stay calm and composed. There were times that a breeze had picked up the hunters scent, carrying it over towards the pureblood. It took every fiber in his body to not jump the hunter then and there. Other times he caught sight of the others chest, an angle catching and allowing hungry eyes to gaze at what they needed..

It was like second nature, one in which he tried very hard to hide.. But at least now class had finished, allowing Kaname to leave the class and quickly go to the agreed destination. A place in the forest away from prying eyes. So that's where he waited, hiding from the sun and waiting for the ex humans arrival...

The hunter had decided he wouldn't care if he was late any longer. Instead he made sure he stayed in that shower as long as he wished, taking in the coldness that crossed over his still heated skin and trying to sooth his pounding heart... He just needed to relax... But these dreams... They were getting more frustrating by the day.

Now he couldn't even fall asleep during class any longer... Those dreams would haunt him then, like a nightmare he cannot escape.

But eventually he stepped out of the shower and retrieved his books he had gathered from the library and a few from Kaien's own private study. Of course there was no asking Kaien to let him take some books... Since when did Zero ask for anything anyway. He sure as hell didn't ask for this to happen. But he had gathered the supplies he would need and hopefully it would help...

Kaname's scent alone was driving him wild. It was something he thirsted on, craved on, and it wasn't about to stop for a moment. And as he stepped outside, dressed in his black Day class uniform in his usual fashion, his bag flung over his shoulder, he almost wished that he could go back to his room and just go back to sleep... He didn't want to deal with the pureblood...

His silvery hair was still glossy faintly with shower water as he stepped towards the spot where they would meet. He didn't have any new ideas of what to do... but he hoped and prayed that Kaname would. And soon enough he saw the pureblood huddled in the shadows, just like the vampire he was... With a grumble, Zero tossed down his bag and sat himself down on his usual stump, sending a glare to the pureblood. "...Find anything or what?" This was about how they greeted each other lately, trying to ignore the passion by shoving it away under hatred.

Nothing was more pleasing to the pureblood's sense of smell than a freshly washed Zero.. And by luck, that's exactly the first thing that met his nose. Or perhaps it was bad luck, because right now he wished nothing more than to jump on the filthy D and take him where he sat, wiping that glare from his face and instead replacing it with one of pure pleasure. But that's not what they were here for, Kaname had more self restraint than that.

Turning his face to glare at the young male, Kaname was immediately reminded of why they were here.. And for once, this time he had uncovered something. But that something made the males blood boil, it was impossible. There was no way it was true and Kaname refused to be treated like some common dog.

"I have found some information... About marks" That mark is what started all of this, Kaname was especially careful these days to not touch it at all, the slightest feeling against it always felt light he had been burning up, the need for Zero fully overtaking him. But what he found out disgusted him, which in turn soured the males mood.

"Apparently hunters use marks to tame a vampire. A pet if you would. But I feel no need to bow down to you as a dog, nor do I comply to every whim that you may have. So this is not the reason, though I do believe we are on to something."

Reaching behind his back and grabbing a large book, Kaname tossed it over to the other male, allowing it to land by his feet. he could look through that himself and see if there was more information they could use.

...A pet?

This was getting more worth getting up in the morning for with every moment that was passing. It almost wiped the glare from his face as he stared down at the book that was thrown before him, and he made no hesitation to lean down and quickly pluck it off from the ground. So this would have the answers they were searching for... And search he did, for exactly what he wanted to hear.

The more he read about this situation, the more the hunter began to smirk... and smirk... And the smirk continued to darken with every moment that passed as he flipped through some pages. Though not everything quite fit together, some of it made sense... Enough sense that made the hunter look back up at Kaname with a smirk.

He tossed the book quietly back to Kaname's feet in a moment, all while leaning himself back against the trunk of a tree standing behind him. He couldn't believe how his luck was turning for him... How perfect this all was going to be for him... And he defined it all in just a couple of words.

"...So you're my bitch."

A dark hiss passed through the pureblood's lips at his words, the deathly glare taking over his features at the same time. He would not bow down to anyone, he was the highest rank possible, there was no possible way he would do such a thing, especially to a filthy 'D'. Stepping forward to the hunter slightly, Kaname bared his teeth.

"Did you not hear me, Kiryuu? It doesn't add up. This isn't the explanation we were after! And if we are naming 'bitches' then I recall you crying out MY name with pure passion not so many nights ago." It was true, a master would not call out their servants name so willingly, with so much emotion. This was merely a book that would help them get on the same track, to allow Kaname to find the truth easier..

It was obvious that Zero had taken this a different way, to think he held some type of leverage against the pureblood. How wrong he was.. If he truly wanted to put this to the test, then Kaname would show him exactly who was boss, just who held the leash here.

"I recommend you read this again but pay more attention this time around, you are wrong and I will not answer to you"

Who was the one Kaname was calling a bitch? In an instant the slightly playful mood was lost from the hunter, replaced by a hardened glare that sank deep into the rubies that looked back at him. Pulling himself up from his seat within an instant, fury met fury as the two stepped towards each other, their eyes locked. His own lips peeled back and revealed his sharpened fangs, knowing he might have to gain some dominance if needed.

"The only bitch was you when you were begging for me, and I heard you call out my name more than a few damn times too, Kuran!" Zero growled back at him with no hesitation, knowing full well that the blame was shared to just who had been calling for who that night. That was something Zero was not prepared to give up on the thought just yet, nor would he ever want to...

"How will reading it again do anything different? What, you want me to go through all the hunter's books I brought to prove it to you? Hunters tame the vampires, that's why we're here. I tamed you." There, that was it. Taming. Zero had tamed the pureblood when he had seduced him into bed...

...Hell, this was actually a better idea than what he had fully intended to do that night.

"Tamed? If you think I'm tamed then command me to do something, prove to me that you're my 'master' for I feel no need to bow to you, nor will I ever bow to the feet of a hunter" it was the ultimate disgrace for him to do such a thing, someone of his rank lowering themselves to that level. It was why he stepped closer still, standing straight as he seemingly towered over the other male.

It was hard for him not to keep the color from his cheeks though, the very mention of what they had done sending a shiver down his body. But it wasn't the time for this, there was no need to try and think back on what had happened, that time had passed for them and it was time to solve things.

"Look through the books again. There will be an explanation for this, it was your hunter genes that did this to us after all. This is your responsibility." So Kaname had decided to blame Zero for this, having gotten it out of his head that he had also been the one to lean into that first kiss, equally wanting Zeros body. In fact their first time he hadn't been marked, so there was something there before hand.

"Hurry up, bitch."

This was not going to end well. Not as the glares lashed down at each other and neither of them moved even for a moment. Neither of them would fall to the command of the other... And just for Kaname to think it would disgrace his kind to bow before Zero, the hunter was no different. To have a vampire overpower him was a fate worse than death. And Zero wasn't going to take it.

"You do it, bitch."

Zero almost spat the words out of his mouth before his hand suddenly lashed out of his side. He would prove that Kaname was his bitch, no matter what the cost. No matter if he lost his arm because of it, he would prove it to him. Without giving himself a chance to think of the consequences, knowing that it would be more than enough time to make Kaname react against him, Zero reached out...

And grasped hard onto Kaname's thigh over the mark.

His hand squeezed tight through the white uniform, clutching onto him like there was no reason to ever let go. This was something that now neither of them would have control of... That mark has been becoming more sensitive by the day, and even the movement of clothing against it would irritate it in some way... But now let's see what happens, who will conquer who.

A loud gasp left Kaname's lips as that mark had been grasped. There was no time to stop Zero from doing this, by the time he had realised it, it was far too late. And now, his legs started to shake and almost buckle with the intense feelings passing through him, the way heat coursed through his system like a stream of lava in his veins. But that heat alone was only directed to the male holding him, it was why he began to walk backwards, pushing the other against the tree.

Only a few seconds had passed before Kaname crashed his lips down against the hunters, unable to stop the passion that was currently coursing through him. It seemed that being in contact with Zero was the only was he could release any part of this torturous pleasure. But he allowed the other to know just how much he hated this.

"Dammit!" between each Kiss Kaname was sure to pass out a whisper or growl, allowing himself to catch his breath at the same time.. "Why you..?" Another kiss, this time passing down the others neck as a heated love bite was placed upon the others flesh.

Pulling back to look into the others smouldering eyes, Kaname let out a small hiss. "I am not your pet!" Crushing his lips against the hunters once again, Kaname attempted to relieve himself of this feeling.

Zero unfortunately didn't realize his mistakes as he slapped onto the mark... And that was his worst mistake yet because the heat was already rushing into his entire body. And that wasn't all... It was all for the pureblood that stared at him with just as much lust reflecting in his own eyes. Of course Zero found himself unable to hold back for another moment as he lunged for his partner...

Their lips crashed together as their arms grasped onto each others body, trying to grab as much as he could find and within reach. Kaname's white uniform started to tear in the tight grip on his back though it tightened as Kaname pushed him to the tree. He wasn't about to get pinned... It was why they spat curses at each other between passionate kisses. It was a strange thing to watch...

They would claw at each others clothing, growling out curses as they littered kisses over their neck and lips. They would bite from time to time and their blood would run free... It seemed like they had completely forgotten what they had been intending to do, finding what was wrong with this. Instead the hunter found no way to restrain himself as he rocked his hips up hard into Kaname's, as if egging him on...

"...p-prove that you're not a bitch."

Growling harshly at the hunter that had started to grind against him, Kaname could only trail his fangs along the expanse of the others neck, drawing out precious beads of blood while his tongue hungrily lapped away at the fevered flesh. He knew he shouldn't bite, in fact it would probably ruin what they had going right now, so instead he settled for this, taking what he could without hurting the other... Much.

"You want.." Kiss "proof?" Nip "you will regret those words.."

Smirking darkly as he pulled away from the hunter, Kaname stepped back and allowed that look to turn into a lustful but menacing smile. Standing perfectly still, Kaname simply used some of his 'ability' and held the hunter against that tree. His aura keeping him perfectly still despite the way he was obviously straining.

"That, Zero is what you would call dominating someone." Keeping that smirk on his face, Kaname stepped forward and trailed his hands down the entirety of the hunters body, his fingers lingering in his more intimate area more than completely necessary. Of course he allowed Zero to move his head freely, wishing to see how much he would thrash around under each touch..

"Ah.. I love that look. Please, keep looking at me as though you wish to kill me, it turns me on even more.." He knew Zero liked his touches of course, and only to prove his point the pureblood walked to the hunters side and leaned over.. Only to suck seductively on the males earlobe, catching his fangs teasingly in his earrings..

The hunter couldn't believe how easy it was to be trapped like this, an animal in a cage... And he refused to go down without a fight. Snarling out at the pureblood, the hunter strained himself against the invisible binds, trying to heave and pull against them. His muscles strained as he tried to fight against it, though he was beginning to find that it was no use... He was glued to the tree, and he would not be able to escape.

The hard glare dug into Kaname as he started to move his hands over his body, trying to replace possible groans with hisses and swears. It was hard at first, but he focused on the hatred he had for this man... And trying to turn the heat that he felt towards him into a burning hatred. He didn't care for him, he wouldn't...

But the moment that his hands caressed over that one area was the moment that broke him too quickly. A loud moan gushed from his lips as he tried to thrust his hips into Kaname's hand, only to lightly tremble in his grasp instead. It felt too good... Too amazingly good to be hate... And he tried again to struggle against the restraints as best as he could, his hands trembling as he wished to reach out and grab him...

It was like music to his ears once more. Hearing the male groan out in lust with the touch Kaname wished to provide him with.. It only told him that this was what he wanted, what Zero truly needed.. And so it would be his duty to provide it, that was what the mark was for after all. Or that's what Kaname had told himself as he continued sucking on the males earlobe.

"Now.. Lets see if i can make you cry out my name again, Kiryuu.." Ghosting his hands slowly down the others body, slipping his hand underneath the black school uniform, Kaname traced the hunters muscles with his fingers slowly, mapping his body so it would be fresh in his mind. He was very toned, it was quite impressive.

Moving his mouth to the hunters neck and sucking away on the flesh beneath, Kaname's hands ventured lower and lower, bumping into the button that held his desires closed off. "I'm going to show you I'm not your pet... Ill show you just who you want to do this with.. Ill show you... That you're mine.."

And just like that, Kaname flicked open the button of the males trousers and snuck his hands inside..

Those words cruelly ran through Zero's head no matter how much he tried to shake them out and disobey them, but he also lusted to hear them... To ear how much Kaname wanted him, to hear him say that he wanted Zero to squirm, to know how he would torture the young hunter before him... It was all so beautiful... But try as he might, he couldn't do anything to Kaname to show how much he wanted this, being unable to move a muscle.

Yet his heart pounded in his chest, rushing blood to a few other places rather than the usual, something that Kaname would already plainly see... At least he wouldn't be restricted of that movement. And as those perfect hands rounded over his muscular body, feeling the fine lines that slowly led down to his hips, he couldn't help but give out another soft moan, a wordless cry for Kaname to continue his torture.

Zero continued to fight against the restraint, his hands twitching more and more as they wished to wrap around Kaname, to grab him and tear off his clothing... And even as he had been kissing his neck, sometimes biting it, he strained to lean over and return the bite, though with pure defeat. So instead he watched the lust that danced in Kaname's eyes, roaring like a flame. And he also watched the growing arousal in Kaname's own pants, wishing to be spent.

"...l-let me go," Zero slowly growled out to him, lust thick and heavy in his voice. It was all he could muster out as his leaned muscles strained against the restraints once more to take his partner and show him he would not so easily be pinned without Kaname's powers...

Such a challenge.. The way the hunter was obviously trying to rebel against Kaname's ties only fueled the sadistic side in him, his body begging out to allow Zero to do just that little more.. So that's what he did, after curling his hand firmly around zeros hardening appendage, giving a few teasing squeezes, Kaname simply dropped the binds of his power and stepped back, releasing zero all the same.

"I'll show you.. My strength is not merely mental ability, Zero.." Keeping that lustful smirk on his face, Kaname lunged forward, Zero seemingly doing the same as their mouths melded together in another hot and passionate kiss. But it didn't stop there, between Zero ripping through the pureblood's uniform, Kaname started to push back the male, using much of his strength as he did so. It seemed Zero wasn't all too willing to be dominated once more.

Scratching, nipping and biting each other all the while, the pair allowed hungry hands to follow every inch of each other's bodies, Kaname's hands planting themselves on the hunters perked nubs, pinching and twisting, pulling out soft but desperate moans from the hunter.

Zero's usually highly keen senses seemed to be failing him lately... Or maybe he did nothing to care that someone else was coming towards them. He was far too locked into the current passion that was being thrown to each other, locked in a heated embrace that even horses tied to their bodies in a full gallop could not tear them apart.

As Kaname's hands curved into his muscles, it felt like his touch was creating such fire within his body... It made him moan out for more, while making sure that he tortured Kaname's own body underneath his touch. His claws were too busy tearing into the white uniform, faking purity that he knew the pureblood no longer had, as he reached his mouth up to Kaname's neck, about to sink his erect fangs straight into his neck...

But then Kaname had stiffened up, a hiss leaving his lips. It left Zero confused as the touches drifted away from his body, only to double the confusion as Kaname kissed him hotly but shortly. Their eyes met for only a moment, and he could see the glimmer of regret just for a moment, before he flitted away from his grasp. It left him panting and flushed, his senses dazed as he tried to sense what had gone wrong.

Then he caught the scent, and heard the voice he would much rather have vanish from his very existence.

"Zero? Are you out here?"

 

Only then did he notice just how he would look to Kaito... His arousal was obviously exposed, his clothing in ruins, and now his friend was about to see him look like he was a hooker that had been thrown out before getting his money. Trying to think as fast as his still confused mind would take him, he quickly backed his way into bushes tall enough to hide him up to his waist, but knew that there was no way to cover up his chest.

Then he saw Kaito as he stepped into the clearing, glancing about before his eyes locked onto his. Fighting down the blush as best as he could, the hunter used this moment to try to fix his arousal into his pants as much as he could. Gulping down his emotions, he tried to think of an explanation...

"...L-Level E got on campus. I chased it out," he stammered, knowing there was nothing else that would make sense to his obvious disarray.

Kaito merely blinked at him, uncertain with the excuse that Zero had given him. Of course he wouldn't bother to believe it, not when there was certainly no scent of Level E anywhere near them. Instead he seemed to take in a breath, then narrow his eyes.

"...Zero, you could have told me that he was breaking the rules. I would have helped you beat his ass."

...Oh. There, that was an excuse.

Still awkwardly using the cover of the bushes, he backed his way into the shadows to fix his pants and tuck away his arousal the best that he could. Thankfully, it seemed that Kaito was the exact mood-killer he needed.

Forcing himself to give a smirk in response, and only after he was sure he had managed to fix himself the best he could, he finally took a step closer. "...Asshole was just roaming around while I was studying. Fucking prick," he grunted, finally starting to level his breathing.

Kaito merely tilted his head, the smirk still across his face before he glanced down to the books scattered across the ground. He would be the only one to not care of the subject of vampires and hunters, as it was just brushing up on his studies. God knows Kaien didn't bother teaching Zero anything.

"C'mon. I'll walk you back."

The words alone brought an icy chill up his spine, and he could feel his face go pale, but he forced himself to shake it off. Kaito wouldn't do anything to him out here. It was just to go back to the dorms.

Giving a grunt that seemed to be an appropriate answer for Kaito, he stepped fully out of the bushes and began to gather up the ancient books that had been tossed into the dust. It only seemed to flare up the scent of the pureblood, which in turn made his blood grow hot, but it was more managable. He could handle it.

What he hoped he could still handle was the way Kaito stood so close that they nearly touched, or the close proximity he contained the entire way back to the Sun dorms.

 


End file.
